Take your pick
by Demetrion
Summary: If you had to choose between avenging the dead and protecting the living, what would you choose? Jaune Arc has to give his answer when his partner's murderer is standing right in front of him, gloating. When his friends' lives are on the line. No pressure, right? Contains drama, jokes, everyone's favorite pre-fight smack-talk, fantastic close quarters combat and complete epilogue.
1. Take your pick (Pt1)

**_Update 04/10/2018: The story is complete with epilogue._**

 ** _This story is my version of the events of Battle at Haven Academy. Specifically, the reveal of Jaune's Semblance. All key events still occur, so the story is more or less canon-friendly as of Ch.11-13. With one key difference. But before we start, there is one important thing: acknowledgements._**

 ** _My thanks:_**

 ** _To Monty Oum, for creating this amazing RWBYverse. Shame you're not around, but it was almost three years of moving forward and look at us now: hours from the Volume 5 final._**

 ** _To Rosterteeth, for keeping this crazy train going._**

 ** _To the Dynamic Duo of Coeur Al'Aran and College Fool, for showing me just how good might be a well-written Jaune-centric story. And for introducing me to the concept of "unreliable narrator"._**

 ** _To Jiu-Jitsu Dude, for the ideas and our discussions about Jaune's role in the RWBYverse and stuff._**

 ** _And my very special thanks to the trio of amazing ladies: Aray, Ulzhan and Margarita. They became my own team RWBY long before RWBY was even a thing and were inspiring me ever since. Yeah, they're awesome like that._**

 ** _Now, off we go!_**

* * *

 ** _Take your pick_**

 _"True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic. It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost, but the urge to serve the others at whatever cost."_ – Arthur Ashe

– What is wrong with you? How can you be so broken inside? To take so many lives and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?! All with that damn smile on your face! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me?

It was the last straw. All this pain, this impotent rage, this gut-eating guilt, all these sleepless nights and nightmares, when sleep finally came – take your pick at whichever was worse – all of it and then some more came back to him at once, breaking any dams of self-control and tearing to pieces any pretense on peace that he had managed to build over the past months. It was just too much. Tears flowed unchecked, not that he cared. Crocea Mors – when did he draw it anyway? – started to shake in his hands, so hard was his grip. There were voices to his left. Ruby said something. Her uncle said something. He didn't care.

– Well?! Say something!

The only thing that mattered was right in front of him. This… _monster_ , who took away his partner, his friend, his… The memories of their kiss resurfaced not a moment too soon to torture him once again.

There was only one thing left in his world: the monster in form of a woman in front of him. And he was going to kill it, no matter what. Small part of him reminded him that even Pyrrha herself wasn't strong enough to take down that foe, but he ignored it. He was going to avenge her, consequences be damned.

– Who are you again? – came nonchalant, if slightly puzzled reply.

He raised his sword and felt the scream making the way up his throat. Camel's back snapped. Jaune Arc saw red.

 _– Jaune._ – The voice was painfully familiar.

Jaune Arc saw red. But also gold, bronze and… emerald?

 _"– I know it's frustrating. – said Pyrrha with her usual beautiful and slightly apologetic smile, while offering me a hand. It always seemed to me that she tried to apologize every time she kicked my ass during our rooftop training sessions. As if she was afraid that she was too hard on me. She wasn't too hard on me. That was I who was too soft. Well, at least I've convinced her to stop apologizing verbally each and every time I found myself facedown on the floor. Or ass-down, it was a flip of the coin, really. More like flip of the Jaune. Damn it, Yang was infectious, wasn't she? Crap, Pyrrha was still talking to me!_

 _– Hey, are you alright? Have you hit your head? You looked like you spaced out for a moment._

 _'Busted. Way to go, Jaune!'_

 _– I'm fine! Just revised our spar, that's all. What were you saying? – I said smiling to her._

 _'Smooth. You're too smooth for your own good, pal.' – mocked the voice inside of my head again._

 _– I was saying that you shouldn't have pressed your attack like that. I'll admit, you had me on the ropes, but when I switched to spear, you should've restrategized after the first time I've got you with it. Instead you got angry and kept pushing. It's okay to be frustrated when you make a mistake. Losing control over yourself, however, is not. By doing so you start making more mistakes, therefore getting more frustrated and this vicious cycle continues up to the point when your opponent doesn't even have to do anything. You will knock yourself out. Sometimes, quite literally. You know what I'm talking about, right? – That smile again. Oum above, she really is afraid I'll take offence at it, isn't she? For pointing out my stupidest mistakes in the gentlest manner possible? Well, that's Pyrrha Nikos in a nutshell. Takes an arrow for you, apologizes for bleeding on your shirt. Sometimes I really wish she'd stop babying me, but that's just me being selfish jerk again. One day, however, she won't need to waste her time on whipping my ass into shape and I'll be able to look after her in return. But it'll be a long day coming, given how slow my progress is. Baby steps, honestly. 'Well crap, you did it again. Feel free to start growing your own Long hair.' Oh, for fucks sake!_

 _– You're right, sorry. – Was my hasty response, don't want to worry her again. Yeah, I remembered my first spar with Cardin all too well. He had me riled up, had me where he wanted and when he wanted, and then had his way with me._

 _That sounded better in my hea… Actually, even in my head it sounds bad. Scratch the last thought._

 _– That's why combatants often try to taunt each other. To get their opponents angry, force them to make mistakes. I've had my fair share of it during tournaments. Badmouthing your opponent and direct insults are forbidden, but it only means that veiled insults and clever barbs are used. Some of my opponents… less honorable ones, that is, tried to use all sorts of mind tricks on me. That was actually pretty smart idea if you think about it._

 _– But you won, like, all the tournaments? So they weren't able to rile you up, right?_

 _– Yes and no. While ignoring taunts is the best option, sometimes they were able to get under my skin. And I did got angry. But I hadn't let my anger to control me, instead I used it to fuel me. I'd say, if they want to make you angry, it is only fair to let them reap what they sowed. Answer to their sharp words with even sharper sword. And see them down for the count in the end. Then that look in their eyes when I did the polite thing and offered them a hand – priceless. Oh, that felt not just good, that felt… cathartic! – Pyrrha finished her little speech with contented sigh and a smile which was nothing short of predatory. That was one of her rarest smiles, the one which was shown only when her usual polite and reserved "public" persona slipped. For all her kind heart and gentle manners, she sure had soul of a warrior._

 _– Now that's the smile I would like to see more often! Even if it's kinda scaring the crap out of me a little._

 _– Quiet, you! – She slugged my hand, blushing fiercely. Huh, too easy!"_

…and instead of scream he let out mighty half-sigh, half-sob. Memories dimmed, with two gentle emeralds being the last to fade away, while red condensed in two shapes, both being female figures: one in front of him, and one right beside him. He wanted to kill one and he needed to protect the other. He took his pick.

* * *

– Oh my, looks like I've broken him. Might as well just leave him be. Not much of a challenge anyway. – drawled _that thing_ with hint of amusement in its voice.

– Jaune… – It was Nora, looking at him with worried expression. Ruby was trying to keep an eye on the enemies, but was glancing at him too. Great! He had distracted them with his little tantrum when they needed to stay focused on the enemy.

– Damn it, kid, snap out of it! – Even Ruby's uncle was distracted. At least, he had eyes locked firmly on his sister, which was very smart idea. For some reason that woman, Yang's mother, gave strong presence of restrained power. Almost like a tight coil, ready to spring at any moment. Not unlike Yang herself, but stronger… and menacing. Looks like Qrow knew better than to leave his sister out of sight.

– I'm… okay. – He managed to rasp loud enough for his friends to hear, while lowering Crocea Mors and returning it to its "basic" mode. – Don't worry about me, I got this. – That was, probably, the most cliché thing out of everything he might have said, but clichés are there for a reason: they are packs of instant noodles, which you use when you don't have nor time, nor desire to cook elaborate sentence.

While this wasn't the time for speeches anyway, Jaune's curtness was caused by the fact that he was struggling with the storm of conflicting emotions. He needed time; he needed something, _anything_ to drag this sick parody on a pre-fight banter just a little bit longer. Thankfully, Lady Luck finally decided to turn her face towards him. Her smile was enigmatic, and her eyes were green.

– I'm starting to remember you now. You're the dense one that can't tell when he's out of his league. – It seemed that she just couldn't stop gloating.

 _"Tell me something I don't know."_ – Jaune thought bitterly.

– Yep, that would be me! How nice of you to finally recognize! – He answered, unsheathing his sword with what, as he desperately hoped, was looking like a flourish. And then he had cracked confident grin for good measure. Well, as most confident as you can get with tear-streaked face and running nose, but still!

– You've really gone mad, haven't you? It would be amusing if it wasn't so pathetic and disgusting. And you're calling _me_ the broken one. – Contrary to her words, she did sound amused. To her right was Emerald, face twisted in disgust, the next one was Mercury, who snickered openly. Headmaster Lionheart upstairs looked like he wished to be anywhere, but here, while Yang's mother – "Raven", if he caught her name correctly – and short-haired girl – she was the Spring Maiden they were supposed to take from the bandits? – were at the far right of the line, and were conversing quietly, as if both were positively bored and decided to chat a little. As if! He would've killed to be able to hear what Raven was saying, but alas. For the briefest moment he wished for Blake to be here, and not just because of her awesome cat ears. Then he banished these thoughts.

He didn't dare to turn and look at the big guy, who cut their escape, because while his little scene bought a few seconds and did let him assess the enemy's positions, even quick glance over the shoulder might blow his desperate scheme. Even _he_ wasn't that good at pretending to be a complete idiot with zero coordination to turn around, look at the man, and then return to his original position _and then_ play it off as a stumble. This red witch would definitely notice and then the game would be over.

– Jaune, please, hold on! Don't let her break you! – Ruby's frantic whisper made him smile inwardly. Her intuition was always on point when it came to her friends, but she was a little late with her warning. He was already broken. And right now he was in process of picking up pieces and rearranging them in a new form.

All his rage and frustration, guilt and anger molded into something hard and unyielding inside of his chest. In the moment of cold clarity he realized that people _were going to die._ They were outmatched, the two Maidens alone were more than enough to make the fight almost unwinnable. And even if they had fighting chance, even if they would somehow manage to win, someone were going to die. There was no way around that. It could be Ruby, their enemy already had expressed interest in her. It might be Yang, who would never leave her sister's side and share her fate no matter what. It might be Weiss… He stopped this train of thought with the screech of emergency breaks. They won't die. Not today, not here, not like this. If anyone should die, then it will be him. He played his part. Ruby had Weiss, Yang and her uncle to back her up now. Ren and Nora had each other, never mind that "not together-together" bullshit. They were important. He? He was expendable. Simple as that. He had to protect them – whatever it takes. Though, simply throw himself onto the enemy wouldn't do. It would be… _a waste_. He could be useful only as long as he was alive, after all.

– Don't worry, I got this! – He flashed yet another smile and deployed his shield, with yet another flourish. When it obscured his lower face for a moment, he quickly whispered to Ruby:

– I'm okay. I have a plan. Play along. – Her eyes slightly widened, then she gave him tiniest of the nods, more like hint of the nod even. And where was the good ol' clueless, socially awkward Ruby? Not on the battlefield, that's for sure.

And then their time was up.

* * *

– I think it was enough of chit-chat, wouldn't you agree, dear brother of mine? – Raven spoken calmly, not even the slightest pause mid-sentence at the moment when she had drawn her katana and struck her brother. Resounding clang of metal, however, made it clear that Qrow was ready for something like that. The twins stood against each other, blades and eyes locked.

While they were at each other's throats – both figuratively and literally – he tried to take in the situation. Ruby was ready for action, scythe deployed and eyes narrowed, while Yang's eyes were locked on Mercury and getting redder by the moment, but, surprisingly, she somehow managed to keep herself in check and stayed in formation, stance low and arms raised. Ren and Nora were slowly closing the gap between them until their shoulders were almost touching. They were always doing this every time they felt under pressure. Qrow was still locked in the stalemate with his sister and Weiss stood with her rapier drawn, shoring their line. Oscar hung back and was slowly creeping to the edge of their loose formation. He hadn't even tried to understand what the boy with dual soul was doing, instead trusting Ozpin to take care for both of them. Their opponents all dropped into their combat stances except for the big guy, who was still standing near the hall entrance, and her.

Qrow and Raven had finally finished their 'family talk' and proceeded to trade blows while pinballing in the general direction of a wall. No that any of those two 'birds' cared.

 _"Well, here goes our strongest fighter, but at least he takes one unknown with him."_

– I think dear Raven might have a point. While it was nice to catch up and all, we have to attend to our business here. We don't want White Fang to lose their already short patience and blow us up along with the Academy, now would we? – The hated voice drawled. Then she raised her hand and fiery sword materialized in her grasp.

– Let's see what Schnee name really means. - it was the Spring Maiden, challenge obvious.

– I am more than a name! – Weiss answered proudly, assuming the perfect En Gardé stance.

 _"Not that I would've known how it looks like, but it's Weiss, so it can't be anything but the textbook example, right?"_

– Hm. Prove it!

 _"Seriously? You're doing this too?"_

Weiss answered by summoning glyph under her feet and charging with a war cry.

 _"Dammit, Weiss! You were supposed to be the smart one! Well, it is now or never, I guess."_

– Ruby, fire! – and not a second later air was filled with sharp ringing of rifle shots.

 _"Aw, Ruby, you adorable little rose! Ever reliable when it comes to shooting at the enemy!"_

The trio in front of them backed off a few steps instinctively, dodging and deflecting bullets. Barrage was over in a few moments when Cinder retaliated by sending wave of flames, forcing Ruby to cease fire and jump in the air. While barrage hasn't done any significant damage, it served its purpose. Now they had the initiative.

 _"Well, here goes nothing."_

– Listen up! Ren, Nora! Focus on the Green Bitch! I don't want any of her illusion crap! – oh yes, he remembered what Ruby told him about the Tournament and how this girl was able to mess with Coco, Yang and, apparently, Pyrrha's perception during the fights.

– Aye, aye, Fearless Leader! – of course Nora was happy to comply. Ren just simply sighted down with his twin guns.

– Excuse me?! – Emerald shouted indignantly, earning snicker from her partner.

 _"Wow, didn't think that I'll hit a nerve with that one. It's like the lamest insult ever, I wasn't even trying. It just slipped! Oh well."_

– That was a good one, man, I'll give you that. – complimented Mercury, and took an elbow to his ribs, glaring at Emerald in return.

 _"You liked that, pal? Okay, how about this one?"_

– Ruby, take out the Grey Loser, because, obviously, your sister hadn't finished the job. Don't let him forfeit at all costs!

 _"Polearm, sniper rifle and super-speed. Good luck trying to close these gaps, Mr Shotgun-boots!"_

– I was holding back! I could've wiped the floor with that read-headed chick of yours! – yelled the assassin, losing all of his cool and trying to attack him, only to be intercepted by Ruby. Scythe met boot, a second of power-struggle followed, and then both fighters disengaged, discharging their weapons simultaneously.

– Yeah, yeah. Keep telling this to yourself, it's not like you can prove it.

– It's because the bitch is dead!

 _"Do you seriously think I haven't seen it coming? Also, I hope Ruby will chop your fucking arms for that, so Nora could smash your legs. Let's see how you'll repair them after that."_

– Like I said: you can't prove it. Now, Yang, while Ruby is cleaning up your mess, like a good sister she is, go and fight the Big Guy.

– I'll get you for that one, Vomit Boy! – promised Yang and charged at the said man, propelling herself with blast from her weapons.

– You'll have to get the Big Guy first, Sunshine!

 _"Holy crap, did I just sassmouthed Yang? If only I could survive long enough to tell the tale!"_

– No insulting nickname for me, boy? – the robust man asked, blocking the first of Yang's punches with almost contemptuous ease.

– No. We don't know you, so we fight you just because you're with them. It's nothing personal, Big Guy. – answered Yang instead of Jaune, discharging both of her weapons in his face.

– Good. I don't want to fight you, children, either. But I will. Like you said, nothing personal. – He blocked that buckshot with his forearms and retaliated with the punch which sent Yang flying. She recovered in mid-air, and flung herself back onto him with another shotgun blast.

 _"Well, it leaves only me and Oscar. Where is he, anyway? And where is…"_

Only hours upon hours of Pyrrha's training saved him from the killing blow. He wiped around and blocked the fiery sword with his shield, but only just. Cinder broke his unsteady guard and delivered punishing kick in his solar plexus. Breastplate took the brunt of the strike, but the force behind it left him reeling and pushed air out his lungs.

– I was bored of your little team-captain act here, so I've decided to remind about myself. After all, it's considered rude to leave the lady waiting.

 _"True. But you are not lady. You're a monster."_

– And as for me, I will take out _That Thing_ personally! – He declared loudly, trying to sound like it all was the part of his plan. He managed to spot Oscar upstairs, on the balcony. He was engaging Lionheart and had him in the defensive. That was good news, no risk of getting shot from up there.

– Oh, you think you'll be able to succeed where your partner failed? That's hilarious! – She kept her cool, but he felt that he was able to get to her, if only a little, with his pointed refusal to acknowledge her as a human being.

Cinder launched series of powerful strikes. He deflected and parried what he could with his shield and sword, but she was right on the money about one thing: he wasn't Pyrrha, so more than a few strikes connected. Armor was holding so far, but he still felt chunks of his Aura ripping away with every hit. He had to think of something.

* * *

Jaune spared quick glance at the TacScroll, attached to the inward side of his left armguard. His Aura was still in the green, slightly higher than three quarters. The others were doing relatively fine Aura-wise, except for Weiss, who was deep in the yellow and falling. She needed help, that much was obvious even without any technical gadgets, but the status screen showed just how bad things were going for her. At moments like this he felt immense gratitude to Ruby and Professor Goodwitch, who had helped him construct this device.

After his disastrous day beau in the combat class, he took to heart Glynda's advice to keep a close eye on his Aura levels by referring to his Scroll. Not that it stopped him from attacking that Ursa Major back at the Forever Fall, when he charged the thing while he knew that his Aura was nearly depleted. Point is, he knew that thanks to his Scroll. But later he found it increasingly uncomfortable to attach and then detach his Scroll from the inside of his shield. The alternative was to simply 'feel' his Aura levels, like many Hunters did. However, he wanted to be able to have more precise information about Aura levels, both his and his teammates', without the need to constantly pull out his Scroll. So he went to Glynda, who was able to put him in right direction. Long story short, he managed to procure one of the wrist-mounted devices, used by Valean military to allow officers monitor the vitals and relative positioning of their soldiers during the fight. Glynda helped him with adjusting it to monitor Aura levels, while Ruby helped design armglass cover and clasps which allowed the device to be attached to his armor. The device was dubbed "TacScroll" and at some point received an upgrade which allowed it to monitor status of team RWBY too, when in vicinity of Ruby's Scroll. This feature proved to be very helpful during their joint missions.

Being knight and all, his first urge was to rush to Weiss personally, but he was stuck being Cinder's punching bag at the moment. He was barely holding up, and wouldn't be much of a help to her anyway, even if he managed to disengage.

 _"This is gonna suck..."_

– Nora, Weiss is in trouble, help her! Ren, keep the pressure up! – he yelled to his teammates. This distraction, however brief, had cost him a fist in the temple. Stars danced before his eyes, as he flied, and exploded, when he landed on the floor.

 _"Yep, totally called it. This sucks."_

He scrambled to his feet and glanced on TacScroll again. Weiss was bordering red, but at least her Aura stopped falling down. Explosions and loud sounds of building receiving structural damage told him that Nora was doing her thing. His own Aura dropped for a portion after that strike, but it was good trade as far as he was concerned.

– It was rather impolite of you, wouldn't you agree? You're providing no more challenge than a punching bag, but now you're insulting me by not paying me your full attention?

 _"You know, there is a fine line between being punching bag and tanking the boss."_

– Guilty as charged! – he tried to shield-bash her, and was surprised when his hit connected. It hadn't desired effect though, because instead of unbalancing her, he only managed to lose balance himself when Cinder just took his strike on her forearm unflinchingly. Counterattack was swift and his Aura dropped yet another bit.

They were losing, that was obvious. They were doing their best, but it simply wasn't enough. Everyone's Auras, except for Nora's and Ruby's, were in the yellow already, and fight wasn't going for that long. He hated to admit it, but without help they would be overwhelmed soon. He tried to think of something, tried to hatch some sort of trick, but nothing came out of it, except for a few extra hits, received due to lack of focus.

* * *

When Jaune was getting up to his feet for umpteenth time, his blood had frozen. He saw Ruby lining up shot… at Weiss, while Mercury was approaching Ruby from her blindside! It seemed that with Nora gone to help Weiss, Emerald had enough breathing room to start her tricks. Not that he could blame his bro, they all were fighting an uphill battle.

– Ruby, friendly fire! Check, check, check! He's behind you! – Ruby still pulled the trigger reflexively, but managed to jerk barrel to the side and bullet hit a wall. Then she vanished in a blur of petals.

– You know, I've grown tired your attempts to waste my time. And you should know better than let yourself be distracted in the fight. – She batted his shield aside and delivered crushing blow to his chest with her left hand. He had glimpse of almost Grimm-like claws, obscured by the sleeve and then was sent flying once again, sword and shield clattering on the floor.

Jaune groaned, trying and failing to pick himself up. When he got that hit, something cracked. Probably, it was his breastplate. Or his ribs. Most likely both, because there were visible dent in his armor and he felt pangs of pain each time he inhaled and try as he might, he just couldn't catch his breath.

 _"Snow Angel so owes me for that one."_

He managed to push himself to his knees when he saw That Thing approaching him, sword raised, the only visible eye glowing molten gold and giving off some kind of fire exhaust. That would've looked funny and cartoonish, if it wasn't scary as hell. Then her sword started to glow too.

– Time for you to join your partner. Any last words? Maybe a quip of sorts?

– Go… to hell, you… monster!

– Tch, pity. And here I thought that at least you are better with your words than with your sword. But looks like you're not very good with either.

 _"Well, you're not entirely wrong."_

– Tell me something, though. Do you believe in destiny?

* * *

Did he? He came back to his fateful talk with Pyrrha more than once since that day. He always dreamed of becoming a Hero and in that he saw his destiny. Has it changed? After everything that happened he asked himself this question, but couldn't find an answer. But right now, seconds before his death, he finally found it. He still wanted to become a Hero. But his definition of what it means to be one – _this_ had changed. He didn't want to become a renowned warrior or decorated war hero like his ancestors anymore. Gone were days when he dreamed of beautiful ladies, smitten by his charm and reputation and longing for his attention. Now he wanted nothing more than protect the innocents from monsters such as the one in front of him, but first of all he wanted – no, he needed – to be a Hero to protect his friends, his family.

Boisterous and cheerful Nora, huge smile and crazy story always at the ready, she was living, beating heart of their wounded team. She should never know that he heard her muffled crying at nights. Quiet and wise beyond his age Ren, whose stoic mask could've fooled many, but not him. Remnants of team JNPR, they were his eighth sister and the only brother in everything but blood, they helped him to pull through when he was falling apart. Quirky and adorkable Ruby, his first real friend and his etalon of the true leader, was always there to banish his doubts with one decisive "Nope!". Her sister, mighty Sun Dragon, whose flames were now burning even brighter and whose terrible jokes never failed to lighten his spirits. Ever graceful Weiss, his first crush and now his stalwart friend, who was never the one to sugarcoat truth and whose words often stung, but he came to appreciate her brutal honesty and dry humor eventually. Mysterious and reserved Blake, whose silent camaraderie was now one of the constants in his life. He was surprised when he realized just how much he missed the black-haired girl, hiding behind the book in the background.

His thoughts went to his sisters and mother; they were smiling and frowning at him, laughing with him… and at him. He was sure they were alright. They had his dad to protect them, and if there was one unshakable bastion in this world, that was his father. They'll be safe. He just wished that one day he would be able to sit and have a long talk with his old man. After everything he went through, he could understand his father a great deal better and sympathized with him deeply.

And Pyrrha Nikos... Amazing, kind, beautiful, always there to help, selfless to no end. She was mother of their team. He was so lucky to have her as a partner, she had done so much to him and now he'll never be able to pay her back. She was taken away because he failed to protect her, but there were six other souls, who needed him. And he will be a Hero – for them. He will protect them, _whatever it takes_. That was the path he had chosen, that was his destiny.

– I believe in destiny. One that I've forged for myself!

–That, at least, I can respect. Farewell, young knight.

Fiery blade fell down, but he was already springing to his feet. He managed to grab her right wrist with his left hand, while slamming his right fist into her face. His own face was distorted in rage, he hit once, twice, but after the third punch she recovered and hit him with her left hand square in the chest. He fell on the floor and a second later heeled boot slammed into his already beaten and bruised chest.

– So much anger and hatred. Maybe I'll be doing you a favor by putting you out of your misery?

He wracked his brain for a smartass reply, but couldn't find any reply at all. And even if he did, there were no air left in his lungs, so he could only glare defiantly while tip of the sword was falling towards his throat.

 _"Well, I guess this is it. I've done my best. Damn shame it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, guys."_

 _– JAUNE!_

And then there was blinding light.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is why authors like cliffhangers so much?**_


	2. Take your pick (Pt2)

_"So this is the afterlife? Radiant light and then nothingness? And I indeed don't feel any pain. Well, I guess it could've been worse."_

And then he tried to inhale by the force of habit and no other reason. Pain was happy to remind him that, actually, it was there all along and lanced through his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes only to find himself staring at the same ceiling as before.

 _"So I'm not dead and just being pathetic. Awkward…"_

Jaune managed to get up. The fight paused and everyone was looking at Ruby, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Very bright silver eyes.

 _"So this is her power of 'silver eyes'? Holy crap! She saved me!"_

He looked at Cinder, who was kneeling near him and clutching her face with her right hand, while her clawed left was hanging limply. Left side of her face was a horrible sight to behold. Lifeless, eyeless mask which looked even more terrifying than those of Grimm.

Something clicked inside of him. He didn't want to gloat at her or point out to her how quickly the tables had turned. He didn't have anything to say to her. He just wanted her dead, and now was his chance. He covered few feet separating him from his sword in one huge leap, picked up Crocea Mors from the floor and charged towards still kneeling Cinder, all in a span of two adrenaline-fueled seconds.

These seconds, however brief, were the two seconds too long. Cinder managed to recover, so she dodged, at least partially, the lunge aimed towards her throat. Instead of piercing her throat, ancient blade just grazed her cheek and then Jaune's momentum carried him past her.

– No! – Emerald launched one of her weapons at Ruby, who was still recovering after her attack, hitting her in the back and knocking her out.

Everything had fallen apart and gone to hell in a handbasket less than a moment later.

* * *

Weiss turned to Ruby, screaming her name, and received punishing blow form her opponent. Her Aura had flared one last time and dimmed, depleted.

Ren swung Storm Flowers at the air and got knee to the chest from Emerald, who stood solid two feet to the left, followed by blow to the head, which knocked him down.

Probably, Jaune indeed should've stayed focused on his opponent, because by the time he returned his attention to Cinder, she was already on her feet and charged at him with inhuman speed. Before he even processed that, she already have grabbed him by the throat with her left hand.

– I've had enough of you! You're trying so hard to prove that you are worth something, you keep calling out your 'orders' and act like you are some kind of a real leader, but in reality you've just the failure who let his partner die. That's all you was good for! – She practically hissed, while tightening her grip.

– Tell me… something I don't know already. Surprised? – He sneered at her, seeing her expression. – Do you really think… I was trying to win against you? Don't make me laugh! – He managed to croak. – You wanna… kill me? Be my guest! They're important ones. Me? I'm a failure. I'm a … fraud. I let the woman who loved me to die alone. I'm… expendable. And you've just wasted… your… time on me. _Just as planned!_

He wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh at her, but all he was able to do is cough weakly. His head felt like it's going to explode, but he didn't care. That look on her face… it was priceless. It felt good to throw it all in her face. It felt _cathartic_.

Suddenly, her grip loosened and he gulped for air reflexively. Surprised look on her face changed to one of smugness.

– Is that so? It explains your disregard for your own life. Then probably I shouldn't give you an easy way out?

He felt the pit opened in his stomach.

– Maybe I should let you watch them die first? What do you think? – and with that her hand extended, lifting him into the air even higher and then slammed him hard into the floor, just like that Nuckelavee creature did.

Dazzled and winded, he could just watch how this monster turned to Weiss, raising her hand. Weiss had just barely dodged shot from the Spring Maiden and was regaining her balance. The javelin of molten gold appeared in Cinder's hand…

 _"No, you don't! No! NO!"_

He managed to push himself up, but it was too late.

– Weiss, watch out!

Too late.

Javelin cut through air and hit her in the back. For a moment Weiss stood, impaled by it, then Myrtenaster clattered on the floor and she fell to her knees. Javelin dissipated a few seconds before girl fell facedown. Once pristine white was now marred with crimson.

* * *

He was running to Weiss' side, and was thankful to Nora, who covered him. Disarmed and beaten, he wouldn't stand a chance if anyone attacked him now. Then it hit him: Ruby was down too, but _who will cover her?!_ He glanced at her and felt immence relief: his bro was way ahead of him. Ren crouched near Ruby, one hand on her wrist, sub-machinegun in the other. But it seemed like fight had slowed down a little anyway.

He dropped to his knees near Weiss and tentatively reached to her wound. It seemed like that fiery spear cauterized it to some degree, but there still was too much blood. Hastily removing his right gauntlet, he touched her neck. Pulse was weaker than he would've liked. He needed to prevent her from bleeding out.

– Jaune, what do we do?  
– I'll try to stop blood. Cover us.  
– Got it. – Nora assumed defense posture, war hammer at the ready.

Jaune remembered that Pyrrha once told him about the caste of ancient warriors, who wore red cloaks when going into battle, so the enemy wouldn't see them bleed. His hand reached for his sash.

 _"How appropriate."_

He applied the makeshift bandage as best as he could, not letting himself be distracted by the sounds of the fight, which started to picking up speed once again. He was dimly aware that Big Guy was on a rampage, accusing Ozpin of something. Qrow returned to the fight and was engaged with Lionheart. He couldn't tell where the others were and even if he could, there wasn't much to be done about them at the moment.

– Ruby is okay, but still unconscious. I'll try to wake her up. – it was Ren, who had carried her in fireman's hold, and then carefully laid her down near them. Then he started to gently massage her neck.

– Yang, we've got your team covered, go, _go!_ – looks like Nora had her head in the game. Then there was loud 'bang!' and Nora rushed forward, spinning Magnhild to deflect some kind of projectiles, aimed at their little group. Then she returned to her post near them and dropped into defensive stance once again. She had one job, and she did it pretty damn well. No one would get past her.

Less than a ten seconds later he heard Ruby starting to stir and mumbling something.

– Ren, you sly ninja, I will never call your amazing skills 'stupid ninja bullshit tricks' again! If I do, you can slap me.

– I'm not sly and not necessarily a ninja, but I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless. And I'll let Nora slap you.

– Fair enough, my fri… Oh, crap! No-no-no! – his heart dropped all the way to the heels.

– What's wrong? – asked Nora over her shoulder.

– Weiss! I almost can't feel her pulse!

* * *

He was losing her. Her breath became erratic and her pulse was faint, almost impossible to feel. Ren was saying something about internal bleeding and hospital, but he couldn't make sense of it.

 _"You won't die on me, Snow Angel! Don't you dare!"_

He glanced at the TacScroll. Weiss' icon was flashing angry red, Aura at zero, vitals fading. He was scared that at any moment now her icon could became dull and inactive. Dead. He desperately hoped that he won't have to see another one. He couldn't find it himself to remove Pyrrha from team's roster and delete her icon.

– Stay with me, Weiss, just hang… – he couldn't feel her pulse anymore.

 _"No! This can't be happening! This isn't right. This isn't right!"_

He couldn't believe that it was happening. He closed his eyes, shaking and sobbing.

– No, it wasn't supposed to be like this! We can't lose you too! I can't lose anyone else…

– What's... going on? Weiss? Weiss! – so Ruby was awake now. He couldn't make himself to look at her. He had failed her. She saved his life and how he repaid her? He failed her... He had failed them all! Team leader? What a joke! Pyrrha was the first to pay the price for his incompetence. And now Weiss. He was a burden to them, liability. They were better off without him. If anyone should die, then it should be he and he alone!

– Please, we can't lose her too. Take my life instead, – he pleaded any deity, any cosmic Force, anything that could've happen to hear him, not really caring if he was talking out loud or not, – but don't take her away too. Please...

Suddenly he felt that something had changed. It was strange feeling, he couldn't really describe, or even grasp it, really, but what he could realize was the soft gasp he heard and the weak beat he felt under his fingers.

His eyes shot wide open.

– Weiss! – there was gentle light, coming from his palms and coating Weiss' form in some kind of cocoon. Every time this light flickered brighter, Weiss stirred and gasped. And every time it happened, he felt slight tug on his own Aura. It took him a second to connect the dots, then he cried and laughed in joy and relief.

– What's going on? Ren, talk to me! – it was Ruby, her own relief palpable.

– Her pulse is steal weak, but it's getting stronger. And I can sense her Aura again. It's very weak, but it is there. – Ren's left hand was on Weiss' wrist while right was hovering over her chest. – I think she's stabilizing. Looks like Jaune is transferring his Aura to her somehow.

– You're right. – He turned his left wrist slightly so they all could see the TacScroll: his own Aura was half-full and slowly dropping, while Weiss' was trembling unsteadily deep in the red, but was growing slowly, even if it was three steps forward and two steps back. – I think my Aura is helping hers heal her injuries.

For a few moments they all were mesmerized by this sight. Well, everyone except for Nora. She glanced at them over her shoulder every once in a while, but otherwise kept her eyes forward and stayed alert. Yes, she was awesome like that. Which had proven to be a very good thing the moment when she twirled Magnhild to deflect considerably-sized chunk of the wooden column which was thrown in their general direction by the Big Guy. Not that he aimed at them specifically, but when one does go in a full Dust-infused berserk rampage, collateral damage _is_ a thing.

The sound of splintering wood snapped them out of the trance and returned their attention to the fight, which was, not-so-surprisingly, still going on.

Jaune looked over the battlefield. There were no sight of Raven, Cinder or the Spring Maiden, but it was big circular hole of right shape on the floor where the statue of woman was before. Didn't take a genius to guess where these three went. It would be their next problem, but right now he was happy not deal with two Maidens and one bandit chieftain. One unwinnable fight at the time, if you please.

Ozpin – and it was definitely him in charge right now, judging by the way he rained down expertly placed strikes with his cane – and Qrow were fighting against Lionheart and rampaging Big Guy, who was surprisingly focused and quick on his feet for a madman, who injects himself with the amount of Dust enough to supply a little Dust shop. Qrow was taking pounding, but so far two older men held their own. Yang, on the other hand, was being tag-teamed by the Mercury and Emerald. Given the fact that Yang was hitting thin air, while Mercury danced around her unhindered, it was obvious that Emerald was doing her illusion crap again. And here he was, so sure that he wouldn't let it happen.

 _"These mind games are getting older by the second."_

However, things weren't that bad for Yang. Sure, she was taking beating with little to no ability to retaliate, but it wasn't just an easy beatdown. She was covering head and torso as best as she could, while letting kicks land on her arms, mostly the cybernetic one, and legs. Then it hit him: she was slugging it out! She must have realized that she couldn't win, so she did the second best thing: she tried to buy time. Not for herself, but for them! While the Annoying Sidekick Duo was focused on her, they couldn't attack Weiss. Or Ruby.

He felt shivers down his spine: Yang wasn't taking a beating, she was tanking it! The Yang he knew would've gone mad with anger, flared her Semblance, tired herself out beating the air and then collapsed. This Yang, however, kept herself in check and stayed in the defensive, throwing only the bare minimum of punches, just enough to hold her opponents' attention. Mercury managed to deliver kick to her head and she went down only to get up immediately, look of grim determination on her face. The old Yang was scary, but the new one was utterly terrifying. That being said, she needed help and she needed it now.

But he was so tired... The toll of Aura transfer was starting to catch up on him, not to mention all that previous beating. It was hard to focus. So he did the best thing he could, given the situation.

– Ruby, take charge. – Fellow leaders exchanged glance, and it was everything they needed.

 _"That'll do it."_

He knew that it was an easy way out, but come on! He still had to attend to Weiss, so it's not like he was resting on the sidelines. Speaking of Weiss, glance on the TacScroll revealed that she was still in the red, but bordering yellow, while his own Aura was around one third of nominal. Her breath became even and pulse was stronger. He still couldn't believe in it, but there will be time to think about it later.

– Alright, I'll help Yang. Ren, you help Oscar. Nora, you're still on guarding duty. Jaune, you're keep doing what you're doing. Keep her alive. – Nora saluted, while Ren simply nodded. Then she reached to the small of her back and gasped. – Where's Crescent Rose?! – she started frantically look around only to be cut short by Ren, who passed said scythe in its compact form to her.

– When...? How did you...?! Never mind, you're the best, Ren! – Ruby exclaimed happily, snatching her precious baby from his hands and deploying it.

– I've brought it along with you, thought you might need it. – Jaune could've swear that there was a little smug grin on his face.

 _"This guy. This fucking guy! Does he have a multitask computer in his head or something?!"_

– Yeah, Renny is awesome like that. – answered Nora with proud smile of a parent, whose child was praised, but there was a little more possessiveness in this smile than in that of the parent's, mixed with something else.

– Wait, did I said it out loud?

 _– No._

– Everyone's ready? Good. Make it happen, RNJR! – and with that battle cry Ruby was off in a blur of rose petals. Ren snapped fresh mags in the Storm Flowers – Jaune yet again wasn't able to notice from where exactly did he brought them out – and joined the fray too.

 _"Now, how about we expedite the process? What do you think, Snow Angel?"_

He willed his Aura to flow faster, focused on it, but was still surprised when it worked. He felt little dizziness, and his Aura started to drop quicker, while Weiss' bar, on the other hand, climbed up. It was at about one third when she opened her eyes.

* * *

– What… just happened?  
– Thank goodness, you're awake! You've been hit badly, but somehow I managed to transfer you some of my Aura and now you're seem to be okay.  
– It doesn't make any sense, but you can explain it me later.  
– You're right. How are you feeling?  
– Annoyed by the fact that I have to lie on the floor, with your hands on me. – Weiss snapped at him, but her still weak voice robbed the retort of actual bite.

 _– Oww! Lady Weiss is so cold that she burns. – Nora stage-whispered dramatically._

– I'm glad that your sarcasm is still intact. Looks like this spear hasn't damaged anything vital. – He retorted dryly. Well, tried and failed to, because his voice trembled with relief.

 _– Nice come-back, Fearless Leader!_

– Nora, do you mind? – Weiss clearly wasn't amused. Nora giggled.

It seemed that with Ruby's help Yang was finally able to strike back. And strike she did! It was Mercury and Emerald who now was in the defensive, with latter having troubles to create her illusions under the relentless assault of two sisters. Mercury managed to momentarily disarm Ruby, only to receive punch in the gut and head-butt as a follow-up. Jaune couldn't help but smile: it looked like hurt.

While ladies were on the roll, men were giving ground. Qrow received crushing blow and was out of fight, at least for now. Ren and Ozpin were not looking that good either.

– Nora, fetch me my weapon, if you please. Then go help Ren and the others. Looks like guys need help.

– Aren't they ever? – Weiss rolled her eyes, which looked fairly funny given the fact she was still on the ground.

– You said it, girl! – Nora was totally fine with that statement. She flashed him completely unapologetic smile and sprinted to pick up Crocea Mors.

– Hey! – Jaune felt like he had to step in and defend the proud name of males around the Remnant, – I'll have you know that we are more than capable to look after ourselves, thank you very much! – and as if the Universe itself decided to prove him wrong, Ren took especially nasty hit and was sent flying. At the same time Yang managed to deliver powerful uppercut to Mercury's jaw and send him flying too. Both guys landed with the solid 'thud'. At least they haven't collided mid-air. That would be humiliating. Well, _even more_ humiliating.

– You were saying? – Her deadpan was perfect. He turned away, cheeks red, mumbling something about tough life of a simple man and ridiculously overpowered females, or something like that. Weiss let herself a little smile. That's what he gets for doubting one of the core laws of this fine world. He'll get over it. Probably.

– Here you go, boss-man. Now I have to save Renny! – Nora dropped Crocea Mors near him and casually joined the fight. For someone else it would be something along the lines of 'charged into the fray with reckless abandon', but for Nora? It was casual.

* * *

– Do you feel any better?

– In a matter of fact, I do. – Weiss tentatively reached for where her wound was mere minutes ago, pushing his makeshift bandage to the side a little. – I should thank you for saving me.

– Don't mention it. It's not a big deal! – He answered with that trademark goofy smile of his.

– So my life isn't a big deal for you?

– Well, yes. I mean, no! Um…

– Jaune. Shut up. You're ruining the moment. And help me sit up.

– Are you sure?

– Yes. I'm really tired of lying on my back and having nothing better to look at than your face. – She snapped.

– You know, you were so quiet and peaceful when you were out. Like a beautiful little angel. – He snapped back, and it felt so good. Not just because he finally had grown enough of backbone to actually talk back to Weiss, but because he _could_ talk to her in the first place. Instead of delivering another sarcastic retort, which he was expecting, Weiss just huffed and rolled her eyes.

He carefully lifted her in a sitting position, supporting her shoulders with one hand and keeping the other just above where her exit wound once was. It seemed that it wasn't absolutely necessary to maintain physical contact for Aura transfer, but he decided it would be better to be safe, than sorry. There was a loud crash when Nora batted the Big Guy so hard he flied out through the wall. Apparently, even Dust-infused hulking berserk wasn't match for Nora's sheer destructive power. Queen of the Castle trumps the Berserker. Well, they could've asked him, saved themselves trouble.

 _"Talk about overpowered."_

– So, that's your Semblance? You're giving me your Aura and it's helping me restore my own?

– Something like that. I don't know for sure, haven't time figure it out yet. It just happened. See? – He showed her TacScroll. His own Aura was bordering red, while Weiss was about two thirds full.

– You know, I'm still not sure how I feel about the fact that you can check my vitals on a whim. That being said, your own Aura is running low. Maybe you should stop?

– No. Pyrrha said I've got a lot of it and I trust her.

– Hm. Actually, I do feel better. – Weiss summoned one of her glyphs ant it however above her palm. She looked at it for a few seconds.

– Say, Jaune, where did Cinder go? And that bandit girl?

– Looks like they took the elevator down, it was hidden under that statue.

– And where do you think this elevator leads?

He thought about it for a second. It that instance Haven Academy wouldn't be that much different from Beacon.

– The Vault?

– The Vault. And even if we'll deal with these guys, we still have to deal with them too. Not to mention the White Fang at the Academy grounds.

– You're right, but why are you telling me this?

Weiss paused, as if considering her next words. Then she looked him straight into the eyes.

– Because I want you to keep up transferring your Aura to me. Thanks to your Aura I feel myself… stronger? For lack of better word. So I probably will be able to execute more powerful Summon with your help. It might just give us an edge. Can you do this?

Perhaps _this_ was the main reason why he liked her after her got over his initial crush. She never babied him. Quite the contrary, in fact. And she never beaten around the bush. For all her upbringing and royal appearance, she was the one to always go straight to the point. Then again, the true Kings and Queens probably wouldn't be much for beating around the bush either, he mused.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

– I will. I'll give it all, if you need. – There wasn't any trace of usual bravado in his voice. It wasn't even a promise, just a statement. Weiss glanced at him. His tired face was set in determined expression. In his battered armor he looked weary. Hardened. Older. Almost like legendary heroes, not like Prince Charming or Knight in Shining Armor from the fairy tales, but a warriors of the bygone era, when Dust and technology weren't there to help people and they had to rely only on flesh and steel. It was strange, to say the least, sight to see. She couldn't find goofy and awkward boy she knew in this man.

The Fall of Beacon left its mark on all of us, but he is the one who had changed the most, she thought.

Then he opened eyes and flashed his trademark confident smile.

– Don't worry, Snow Angel! I'll pump you up to full in no time!

– You know, for a moment you looked very heroic. And then you ruined it. _Again_. Also, did you really have to phrase it like that?

– Eh, probably ruining the moments is my Semblance, and not this Aura-transfer thing. And what's wrong with the phrasing?

– Everything is wrong, now shut up. And never call me by that stupid nickname again.

Obviously, she was still dazed after that hit and was seeing things.

She closed her eyes and listened to her Aura intently. She felt herself slightly different. Jaune's Aura was giving her strange feeling. It bothered her to a degree, but right now it didn't matter. She felt powerful. As if some kind of barrier was gone. A little more energy and she will be able to summon that thing. She was sure of it.

* * *

Sometime later, after the dust had settled, Jaune managed to find relatively quiet and secluded spot to sort out his thoughts and recollect himself. There were a lot of things to be done and he will have to come back shortly, but right now he needed a few moments alone.

He placed Crocea Mors nearby and sat down with a sigh after unstrapping his cuirass to give his still aching chest some 'breathing room'. However, his Aura seemed to be working overtime, so he'll be good as new after a good nap. That couldn't be said about his armor though. It was beaten up, dents and scratches all over it. Still, it was pretty much intact, except for the breastplate, which took most of the damage. But even after all that punishment it hasn't lost its integrity. He was amazed by this fact. That blacksmith definitely had done great job. He sent his sincerest mental thanks to the big Faunus.

For a second he thought that it would've been so cool to be able repair and upgrade his armor himself. He could've even upgraded equipment of his friends! But alas, he wasn't a blacksmith. That being said, he was going to find someone who will fix his armor for him, sooner rather than later, because he remembered the old warriors' saying his father told him once: "Take care of your armor, and it will take care of you." After the day's events he was ready to sign under each word. And wouldn't it be for his gear, he very well might've had to sign off with his own blood.

He shuddered at the returned memories. Battle was chaotic and messy and, ironically, a lot more stressful and scary than the fights against Grimm. With them, at least, things were cut and dry. They were monsters, plain and simple, and they just wanted to kill everyone. They were understandable. But those people… And if the fight was chaotic and messy since its start, then after the moment when Weiss went down it became a complete clusterfuck. Then, when Blake had shown up, said clusterfuck was multiplied by dozens of Faunus fighters thrown into the mix. And then there was that unbelievable fight in the Vault… And his Semblance…

He didn't want to dwell on it right now though. He had one unfinished business which he needed attend to.

He pulled out his scroll and opened his messages. Video message, the one he knew by heart, started to play.

 _ **"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions: shield up; keep your grip tight; don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready?"**_

* * *

 _"Hey, kid, whatcha doin' out here by yourself in a middle of a night? – the voice of Ruby's uncle slurred from behind._

 _– What's… it look like? – I grunted in response, finishing the form and moving to another. I liked Qrow, but right now I wished to be alone and he proven to be obnoxious at best of the times. Now wasn't the best time. I hoped that if I keep ignoring him, he'll take the hint and will leave. When I heard footsteps, for a second I thought he did that, but then I realized that footsteps were closing, not leaving._

 _– Well, to me it looks like you're driving yourself crazy, kid._

 _I whipped around. Qrow was standing close by, his eyes on my Scroll. I brushed past him and took my Scroll, stopping the playback and pocketing it._

 _– What do you want, Qrow?_

 _– Just a little chat._

 _– Not in the mood._

 _– I figured as much._

 _– Then why the hell you're still here?! – I didn't bother keeping my voice down._

 _– Because I know what you've been doing._

 _– Doing what, exactly? Stop speaking in riddles, Qrow. It's been a long day. Start making sense, or leave me alone!_

 _– I've been standing here for a while, you know. And you know what? It wasn't training. It was torture. You've been torturing yourself. And not only yourself._

 _– What… What are you talking about?_

 _– Short-Stack knows about your 'training sessions'. The others are probably too, but she saw you at least once for sure._

 _I wondered, when she could be able to, then felt the urge to slap myself. It could've been anytime during our journey here. I was trying to keep quiet, but it's not like one could be very subtle training in full armor._

 _– Did… Did Ruby tell it to you? – I guess I shouldn't be surprised, of course she told her 'Uncle Qrow', but it still stung. She should've come to me first!_

 _– No. As you know, I was shadowing you lot on the way here…_

 _– You mean 'used us as a bait'?_

 _– Whatever. The thing is, there was that one time when I decided to check on my niece, so I sneaked into your camp at night and imagine my surprise when I saw her bedroll empty. And then I saw that yours was too. Naturally, I decided to castrate the guy who lured my adorable little rose into the woods in the middle of a night._

 _What?_

 _– No-no-no! It wasn't like that! I would never… – when implications became clear to me, I started defending myself, but words were eluding me._

 _– Relax, kid, your balls are still intact, aren't they? I came looking for you both and had found you a few second later. I was ready to see the blond bastard seducing my niece, and was ready to beat you to a pulp for this. Ironically enough, what I've seen was even worse. Ruby was watching your 'training'… and she was crying. Then I still wanted to beat you to a pulp, but for another reason._

 _– I didn't know… I never noticed._

 _– Of course you didn't, angst-knight. Because you was too caught up in your own drama._

 _Crap. I was being an idiot again._

 _– Now when you've mentioned it, I remember that I've heard Nora crying couple of times, but I never connected the dots. I haven't thought that it's… because of me._

 _– Then you are even dumber than I thought. The point is, you need to do something about it. Sooner rather than later._

 _– I will. I promise._

 _He was right. I had to do something, make it up to my friends somehow._

 _– Good. Now, it was her, wasn't it? Girl on the screen, I mean. It was your partner, right?_

 _– Pyrrha. Her name was Pyrrha. – That was all I've managed to say. I wasn't bothered by the nicknames he designed for all of us, but her… He had to address her properly._

 _– Right, Pyrrha. – Looks like he understood the unsaid. He sat on the steps into house. – So, take a seat, – he tapped near him, – and tell me about her._

 _And so I did. I didn't know what's gotten into me, but it was like a dam that had broken. I've told him everything: how we met, how she unlocked my Aura, the Dance and our rooftop training sessions, the Tournament and our talk about destiny, the Fall of Beacon… even the parts I haven't shared with my team. He haven't asked questions, he haven't said anything. Just took a swig from time to time._

 _– That explains a great deal about you, angst-knight. But you'll need to move on eventually, you know. Do you think…_

 _– If you say that Pyrrha would've wanted me to move on, I'll punch you in the face! Don't you fucking dare! You never knew her! – I cut him off, anger ignited inside of me._

 _– Wasn' gonna, kid. You're right: I never knew her. But you did. So you tell me: do you think she would've wanted you to move on? Or she would've preferred for you to keep wallowing in guilt and self-pity and continue to torture yourself in her name? Would she?_

 _Of course not! After everything she'd done to help me, she would've wanted for me to live at the fullest. Actually, there was no 'would have'. I knew it for fact that she wanted only the best for me. Hell, she gave her life so I could live._

 _– Don't bother with the answer, I see it on your face. Now tell me something else: how would you like to see your bro, the Ninja kid, gutted because you was to slow to cover him with that shield of yours? Or you would've preferred to see the Pinkie or Short-Stack on the ground because you was too distracted by your own drama to make a right call? That's what will happen if you'll keep doing this to yourself! How will you be able to keep your head in the game, or protect your teammates, if you're distracted and not rested? I'll tell you: you won't. And you'll get yourself and your friends killed. It is simple as that._

 _I wanted to punch him, to beat him until he shut up, but as he continued my anger turned from him unto myself. He was right. He was telling me exactly what I already knew myself. Knew, but hadn't guts to admit._

 _– That's why you need to move on. It's not about you. Not only about you. You have a team, and they need a leader. Not a wobblin' sack of self-pity and guilt._

 _I let out short laugh._

 _– What's so funny, angst-knight?_

 _– That last bit was almost word-to-word repeat of the speech that Ruby gave me when I was moping about something back in the first semester. The only missing element was her trademark 'Nope!'_

 _– Well, yeah, I guess apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. – Now it was Qrow who chuckled. – She's so much like her mother, you know. I actually have given you the abridged and adapted version of one of Summer's little motivational speeches. And it's my trademark 'Nope!', by the way. She's just copycat._

 _– I'm not surprised. I would've never believed if you told me that you actually had bothered to think of something original for me._

 _Now we laughed both._

 _– So, it's easy to say that I need to move on, but what do I do? How can I ever forget about it?_

 _– You know damn well that you can't. You'll never forget something like that and the pain will never go away. What? You thought that there is some 'secret technique' or magic-bullshit-pill? There is no easy way out, kid. The only thing you can really do is to get a grip and carry on. And when you'll wake up next day, you'll need to do it again. Rince'n'repeat, and one day you'll get used to it and pain will became manageable._

 _– I don't think I can do it._

 _It was very nice of Qrow to think that I'm strong enough person to be able to actually use his advice, but I knew that I wasn't even remotely close to it._

 _– You can. And you will – in time. Until then… there are crutches. Like this. – He gave his flask a few shakes._

 _– And how booze is supposed to help me?_

 _– It won't help you. But if you'll down enough of this stuff, you'll pass out and won't have to deal with this shit until tomorrow. And tomorrow you will have a nice big hangover to worry about. It's like a cheat day._

 _– You know that you can't have cheat day every day, right?_

 _– Says who? But, yeah, it was like that before. Now I'm drinking mostly to forget about just how much I'm drinking._

 _– That's a very well-thought bullshit excuse to be drunk constantly, I'll give you that._

 _Qrow smacked my head._

 _– Hey, don't judge man for his vices, kid. If only you would've seen the shit I've been through, you would've pissed yourself and ran for your mommy! Then you would've cried yourself to sleep!_

 _– Wow, don't get so worked up, old man! It might be bad for your health._

 _We both laughed again and then sat in comfortable silence for a while._

 _– You don't have to forget her to move on, kid. Cherish your memories, treasure them, however painful they are. But you have to live. If not for yourself, then for your family and your friends. She gave her life so you and your friends could live. That's her legacy. Don't waste it._

 _– I… I don't know what to say, Qrow. Or what to think. You're probably right, but I can't find it in myself to move on just yet._

 _– It's okay. Look, kid, it's getting late. Actually, it's so late that it's already early. Go get some sleep._

 _– I will. Thanks, Qrow. For… you know._

 _– Yeah. Anytime, kid._

 _When I was getting inside I glanced at Qrow. He was still sitting on the steps and was looking at the old photo in his hands."_

* * *

 _ **'Jaune, I… I… I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be there for you, Jaune.'**_

Playback stopped. He looked at his damaged breastplate and smiled. For a moment it looked like the bronze stripes were the only thing that was holding his armor together. Maybe – probably – he was imagining things, but he liked the sentiment nonetheless.

– I know, Pyr. I know you're still there for me. And it looks like you're still watching over me. You're the best partner I could ever wish for. But I need to move on. Ruby, Qrow… they all were right. I can't keep doing this to myself.

His thumb hovered over the "DELETE" icon. He knew that he had to do it, but couldn't make himself to.

 _"You don't have to forget her to move on, kid. Cherish your memories, treasure them, however painful they are. But you have to live."_

Or maybe not? Maybe he didn't have to do it?

He smiled again, pulling up options menu.

There it was.

He clicked the "SAVE TO ARCHIVE" option and after a few seconds his and Pyrrha's message thread was compressed into 'archived' form and sent to the special storage unit of the Scroll. With CCT down there wasn't way for him to reserve-copy it, but storage unit of his Scroll will do for now. After all, thanks to the TacScroll it shouldn't face the rigors of combat.

It was time for him to get back. There wasn't anything left for him to do here, anyway.

– Hmm, tun-tun, tu-n-n! – He started to hum, getting up to his feet.

They were right. He needed to move on. And he also needed to stop thinking about himself as good-for-nothing failure and a liability. For better or for worse, he was a Hunter and team leader. He had his duties. He had to protect his friends and the only way he could really do it was by giving everything he got and then some more, but not by killing himself for no good reason. That being said, he still needed to become stronger to be something more than a perfectly good meat-shield. It was a standing order. However, he has to be smart about it. And he had his Semblance now, the one that allowed him to actually save people, so mastering it was a top priority.

Still humming, he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck a few times. Then he buckled Crocea Mors and half-draw the sword before pushing it back into its sheath. This routine felt familiar, but right now he couldn't remember why. However, if his mother would've been here, she could've recognized these gestures. Her husband was repeating them every time before leaving for another mission.

He picked up the breastplate and went to meet his friends. He started to tap the tune's rhythm on the sheath of Crocea Mors with his fingers in addition to humming.

It felt good to be useful for a change. It felt good to be able to save someone. The weight on his shoulders haven't eased that much, but it felt a lot more manageable now.

He had managed to protect his family this time, and he shall do it again, as many time as it takes. They were there for him when he needed them. It was high time for him to return the favor.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Writing this story was a very enjoyable experience, and I really hope you had just as much fun reading it as I was writing it. Thank you all for reading!

That being said, it's my first experience ever writing in English, so while it's a milestone for me, I want to apologize for any and all cases of bad grammar and/or punctuation, wrong order of words and so on.

All reviews are appreciated, but constructive criticism only. Please, refrain from leaving reviews like: "Boo! You suck!" Instead, in this case I'll ask you to fill out one of the forms, pre-made for you convenience:

 **Form A:** "Boo, you suck, because _"

 **Form B:** "Everything wrong with the story in _ words or less."

 _Take your pick._

However, there is no pre-made form for positive review. You can praise the story in any way you like, I'm not picky.

Now, with that out of the way I can finally start ranting. If you're not interested in it, then let me thank you again for reading and bid you goodbye. Have a good one! But if you're interested, then dive in!

* * *

The main reason why I decided to write this story is the way how CRWBY handled the reveal of Jaune's Semblance. I haven't really liked it. The common response to critique is: "Don't like it? Then do it better yourself!" So I did, well tried to.

I don't disagree with the endgame, so this is why it's not a "HISHE", but more like "HISHBeen". I do get the fact, that they needed to put Jaune under the extreme pressure in order to make his Semblance to manifest itself, and I'm totally onboard with the idea. And there is no better moment for him to snap than the moment when one of his friends, hell, his family, is literally bleeding out to death in his hands and he can do squat about it. Who wouldn't lose it at the moment like this? But they made him go haywire from the get-go, charging in like an idiot and endangering all of his friends. They basically have returned him back to square one, all the way back in Volume 1, chapter "Jaunedice". They just "noped" all of his growth and development during previous Volumes. But he isn't the same lovable idiot, stuck in the tree anymore. He lived through some serious life-or-death battles and had grown into his role of leader. It changed him.

When I commented along these lines under the episode, someone told me, that I'm wrong, and it was totally okay for Jaune to completely lose his marbles, because "emotions trump training". I took it to consideration and found some merit in this statement. So this is why in my story Jaune's emotions indeed had trumped his training only to be trumped again by his other emotions. As I see him, his first and foremost concern is his friends' welfare and safety. He'll do whatever it takes to protect them. And he would never allow his own lust for revenge to endanger them. Therefore his desire to protect them overrides everything else. And the way he is at the end of Vol.5, he very well might have that sacrificial "If anyone has to die, it should be me", borderline self-destructive mindset. I hope I was able to show it.

I followed the same "checkpoints" (Ambush - Smack-talk - Battle, phase one - "Silver Eyes" - Battle, phase two/Weiss Hawk Down - Jaune ex Machina to save "precious white squirrel" [shout out to Hammertime] - Battle, final phase) as in actual episodes, but I've moved the moment when Jaune falls apart from the Smack-talk phase to the moment when Weiss is on the verge of death, which to me is a LOT more believable moment for it. Every other changes were the "butterfly effect" of this decision.

So, using the "Darkest Dungeon" analogy, Jaune was still stressed out by Cinder during the Smack-talk, but instead of losing his shit and becoming Afflicted, he passed the will check, and became Virtuous. Probably, something between "Focused" and "Stalwart". And let me tell you: if you haven't seen the Crusader named Jaune Arc being completely freaked out by a female Chtulhu cultist in revealing dress and then proceeding to punch himself in the face while mumbling something about sins and salvation, then you've missed some amazing experience.

Now, about that "unreliable narrator" concept, which I mentioned. I had picked it up from Coeur Al'Aran. This story basically is told from Jaune's perspective. And he does not see everything, or know everything. And whatever he sees or knows is colored by his own perception and mindset. Therefore reader too does not have the "eagle's eye" view of the battlefield. But I dropped quite a few hints between the lines, and I really hope you've enjoyed finding them. Also, even "heroic" Jaune is still a human, so he's able to - and does - make wrong decisions and bad calls. I hated doing this to him, but alas, it was needed to be done. Most of all I was afraid to turn it into a yet another OP!Jaune Gary-Stu story.

BTW, if you have read Coeur's stuff, then you know what I'm talking about and was able to catch quite a few references. If you haven't, then by all means check it out. My personal favorite is "Not this time, Fate", but they all are very good. Also he is very consisted with his updates, which is plus in my book.

Actions scenes and mandatory smack-talk before the actual fight were difficult to write due to time limit. I actually had read the lines out loud and checked time it took. Then I compared result with what we had in actual show. I've managed to stay more or less within the time frame, but I've cheated a little: I decided that flashbacks took little to almost no time and Jaune's thoughts in his "commander mode" had some sort of "bullet-time" slow-down effect. Also, significant part of events takes place off-screen, so I had a little breathing room. Thanks to these little tricks timings are checking out for the most part.

Flashbacks.  
Not gonna lie, they were the hardest to write, but I loved every second of it. The reason for Pyrrha's FB in the beginning was to show that Jaune was actually remembering her and her lessons instead of focusing on Cinder alone. The actual series hadn't really showed it. I'm not an expert in "close quarters combat in fantasy-world urban terrain" (yes, I've made it up and it is a thing now), therefore I didn't want to make a fool out of myself and overcomplicate things by getting into too much detail. But, while I'm not going into too much detail of swordplay and shield-bashing, rest assured: Jaune was able to hold out at least for so long against Cinder exactly because he was fighting tooth and nail, and was using every technique and every goddamn trick Pyrrha had taught him.

Qrow's FB was actually inspired by the Ch.7 "Drinking buddies" of Jiu-Jitsu Dude's story "Fighting mean". (Check it out. If you liked this story, than "Fighting Mean" is very likely your cup of tea too. Actually, check it out anyway.) I liked his idea of using Jaune's 'solo training sessions', and decided that I want to use it too. Also it did gave a background for the whole premise of Jaune not getting haywire from the start. And yes, I reused Ruby's motivational speech from Vol.1 in that scene. Really doubled-down on motivation.

Nora's moments. They were just too much fun to write them. I mean, come on! It's Nora! The main reason why I had posted her on sentry duty and why she was so good at it is because to me Nora always looked like really one-tracked person. No matter what she does, she gives herself to it one-hundred-percent. Be it fighting, sleeping or eating pancakes. That's why she's always getting fun. She does what she likes and loves every second of it. She has rather complex personality, but her MO is simple and effective. Team leader had ordered her to stand guard? She does just that until further notice. The idea came to my head during watching Ch.13. When Ren – her man, for crying out loud! – went down, she was eager to rush to his side, but she held her position. And she did charged in only after Jaune's say-so. Now that's some discipline and dedication. Also it was my jab at Jaune. Remember the final of Vol.3 when Ozpin told him to stand guard? Jaune, you had one job.

About Jaune's TacScroll. It is short for "Super-Awesome Leader's Tactical Scroll" and is a very, very sore spot for me. Initially, I wrote the whole paragraph about it, but decided to cut it from the story, not willing to overcomplicate things. I love RWBY, but the show can be unbearably stupid at times. In the World of Remnant people are able to create fully self-aware AI, build battle droids which will make General Grievous want to high-five them non-stop with all of his four hands, but they can't create Bluetooth-headset, so if person wants to talk with their teammates they need to un-pocket their Scroll, deploy it, and hold it near their face during the conversation. (Yep, Ruby's Short from Vol.4 and other scenes of conversations). And if team leader wants to check on his or his teammates' Aura status, he needs to do pretty much the same. (Vol.1, chapters Jaunedice and Forever Fall). Why the hell bother with HUDs, right?

Imagine real-life counterpart of Hunters, some kind of SpecOps operative in combat situation. He asks the bad guys to wait one, takes his Smartphone and dialing his squadmate: " _Bravo-2, this is Bravo-Actual. Your actual team leader. What's your status, over? Still holding the line? I see. Cool, cool. Listen, I need you fellas to move to the POI Tango-Cash-76 and smoke the buggers outta here. So get your assess Oscar-Mike-d there on a double, over."_ And Bravo-2 is like: _"Sure thing, boss. Roger willco 'n all that stuff, over."_ Then he turns to the baddies: _"Sorry, guys, had to pick that one.'twas my boss. So, where were we?"_ I know, right? _Cray-zay!_

So let me assure you all, if I ever find myself writing the full-time story, Jaune's Semblance will be Anti-Gamer. Basically, he'll be going around with a very stern face, repeating: "This is not a game! You have only one life and then it's Game Over for you!" and providing gang with headsets, TacVests, HUDs and first-aid kits specifically for the cases of " _teammate bleeding out on the ground"_. Whether they like it or not. He might even develop ninja skills, to subtly place said items into the Weiss' poaches. That may or may not be start of some very messed-up White Knight ship-thingy. Sheesh, the salt level in my blood dropped a few notches after writing this. Felt so good to let it out!

I made the setting of the ending scene rather vague because I wanted to avoid any direct conflicts with the Vol.5 finale when it comes out. It was never my intention to change the endgame. I think my ending won't clash with it, and even if it will, I can always claim that it was dream or spiritual journey, not unlike Yang's scene after Vol.2 credits.

Speaking of endings, I'm considering writing some kind of epilogue chapter after the Volume's final will be aired. And/or maybe some sort of omake chapter. It will depend on the final itself and, more importantly, the feedback. So please let me know whether you would like to see said bonus chapters or not via reviews or PM.

One last thing. In case someone been wondering, the tune in the end is "One Final Effort" by Martin O'Donnel and Michael Salvatori from Halo 3 OST. It's my headcanon that Jaune likes videogames where protagonist is badass hero, who saves humanity on a daily basis. And that he is quite a fan of "Red vs. Blue: The Game" series.

Double thanks to those of you who had beared with me during this rant!


	3. Little things

_**A/N: This is the epilogue-ish chapter. The battle is won, and dust is settling. Time to unwind.**_

 _ **Huge thanks to all who had read main story. Your feedback, be at reviews or PM, is greatly appreciated. Favs and follows too. Not to mention the sheer view-count, which is actually kind of mind-blowing for me. Special thanks to JJD for the ideas and his "endorsement" of this story.**_

* * *

 **Little things**

 _"Keep moving forward."_ – Monty Oum

After the escape of their leader, what's left of the White Fang fighters' spirit had been crushed. Many of them weren't too keen on the idea of fighting their brethren to begin with and were reluctant to turn on their own kind, but when word got out that Adam Taurus had abandoned them and fled, their will to fight evaporated completely. The last isolated pockets of resistance stood down had surrendered quickly, and the Battle of Haven was finally over, leaving one hell of a mess for the Mistral Police to clean up.

Cinder's associates managed to escape too, but at that moment no one could bring themselves to care. Reunited team RWBY, Jaune, Nora, Ren – all of them were bloodied, bruised and utterly exhausted, and not only physically. Even Nora was subdued a little, her usual seemingly limitless energy depleted.

But they did it. They've pulled it off. Standing in the middle of Academy's ruined foyer, Jaune couldn't force himself to believe that they had actually won. And, in all honesty, it wasn't that much of a victory. More like the horrible defeat, which they had escaped by the skin of their teeth. But when he looked at the touching, heartwarming scene of team RWBY's reunion, he decided that it was a victory after all. They all made it out alive and they had managed to thwart the enemy's plan. So… chalk one up for the good guys.

At some point, when RWBY were quietly laughing and sobbing in little world of their own, he noticed that Nora kept glancing at kneeling girls, united in group hug and then at Ren and himself, and back at the girls. She even bounced a little on her feet. It took him a second to understand what was going on, before he chuckled and stepped forward to embrace his own team, careful to not agitate his bruised chest more than necessary. Ren was caught off guard and stiffened for a moment, before returning the hug, while Nora was a lot more enthusiastic. He winced when she crushed both guys in her customary bear hug. Good ol' Nora was coming back on-line, alright.

– Nora, please... air... can't breathe! – He managed to gasp. Nora let go of him with apologetic smile.

– Sorry, Jaune-Jaune!

– It's alright, I'm just a bit bruised. – He gestured at his damaged breastplate, indicating his aching chest underneath it.

– Aren't we all? – Ren decided to contribute into their conversation.

– When you're right – you're right, oh wise brother of mine.

– Yeah, Renny has his way of stating the obvious, but he sounds really wise and cool while doing it. He's like fortune-teller! – Nora chirped. She wasn't entirely wrong.

– Aw, look at you all! It's like one big happy family reunion! Isn't it just adorable? – a new voice cooed mockingly. Its tone, however, was too cheerful to have any actual bite.

They turned and saw a blonde guy, who was wearing rolled up pants, unbuttoned shirt, huge grin and abs. He was casually leaning on a quarterstaff and overall was looking very cool.

– Hey, I remember you, monkey boy! You're Blake's stalker! – Nora greeted the newcomer, – wanna join us while she's with her team?

– Sup, Pinkie! Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll leave group hugs for the girls. No offence, guys! – He smirked at the male part of team JNPR. – And I'm not her stalker, by the way. The name's Sun Wukong, in case you were able to forget it somehow. That being said, I'm not above a celebratory fist-bump with the fellow blonde _and_ fellow leader. The weight we have to carry, amirite, bro? – He said, extending his left arm towards Jaune while continue leaning on his staff. He would've looked even cooler if such thing was possible.

Jaune, however, wasn't having any of it. He still felt offended by the group hugs comment, so, being a tactical mastermind that he was, he decided to strike back with his most powerful weapon.

– Nora, I think the cool guy over there does want a hug, but is too shy to ask. I know this type. All these machismo and bravado on the outside, but a real softie on the inside. I was the same at his age. Help him out, if you please.

– Aye-aye, Fearless Leader!

Before Sun could react, he was crushed in Nora's grip.

– You are indeed wise and cunning leader. It's an honor to follow you in battle. – said Ren smirking ever so slightly.

– The burden of leadership is great, but also is its power. I try to use it only for a good cause. – Jaune answered solemnly. – I think that's enough, Nora! – He called out when Sun's attempts to break free started to die out.

– Not cool, man! – Sun protested after several gulps of air. He glared at Jaune, who just shrugged.

– Hey, it wasn't girly group hug, but a solid individual hug. I don't see a problem.

Sun kept glaring for a moment, but then burst into laughter.

– Okay, you've got me… this time! Later, losers! – And with that he was off.

Probably, in normal circumstances, he wouldn't act like this, but right now? Right now he was tired, hungry, low on Aura and his chest was killing him – and did he mentioned the several times when he was almost get killed already? Simply put, right now Jaune Arc was not in the mood to put up with any of this crap.

Then there were introductions to Blake's parents, police officers asking questions and getting their statements, even more introductions, questions and so on. They had returned to their lodgings less than in couple of hours before the dawn. But this long night wasn't over yet.

* * *

Oscar was completely exhausted, sleeping like a log, so Qrow had to carry him all the way to his room in their rented house and then even had to tuck him into his bed, silently snarling at various aw-s, oh-s and other quiet cooing noises, made by the girls. Ruby had even teared up a little.

This rather adorable and heartwarming scene was followed by a still somewhat adorable, but a bit less heartwarming one. Namely, it was followed by a squabble between the girls. The use of the shower was somewhat problematic already, because, after the arrival of Weiss and Yang, there were eight people living in the house initially rented to accommodate five, only two of whom were girls. And while Blake's desire to stay with her team was admirable, it really didn't help matters, because right now there were five girls in desperate need of a shower and only one bathroom available.

The battle left them all covered in various combinations of sweat, soot and blood, their outfits damaged and disheveled. Simply put, they were a mess and when adrenaline worn off, they had realized it. The new battle ensued, now for the right to use the shower first. To be entirely honest, near-death experiences of the last few hours, miraculous victory and the following reunion of team RWBY made for a real emotional rollercoaster, and they needed to unwind, to vent this stress somehow. And so vent they did, happy to be able to argue about such silly little things like who should have shower first, whose bruises were worse or whose outfit was ruined more. Happy, because they all were alive, well and, most importantly, because they all finally were _together._

At some point Yang had pulled off all the stops and stated that she deserved some privileges due to her being a "war veteran, disabled in the line of duty", while gesturing at her stump meaningfully. It was powerful, if a bit low, blow which made the other girls pause and might have guilt-tripped them into agreement if not for Weiss. She deflected it unflinchingly, claiming that she would've died if not for Jaune reviving her; therefore she had even more rights on the first turn in the showers. Yang retaliated by demanding to "show the scars for it". And so the second round had begun, or maybe it should've been called the Finale, because now it was fight between Yang and Weiss for the first turn, with their respective partners cheering them on, while Nora had taken upon herself the role of announcer and commentator. To her credit, she was doing a great job at it.

The only agreement between them – unspoken and unanimous – was the fact that no matter who will be the first in, guys will be the last. However, male part of the gang wasn't trying to argue, or wasn't even been bothered by it, because they made themselves scarce after the first sounds of rising storm. Qrow was old and experienced enough to know better than trying to deal with it, and Ren was indeed wise beyond his age, because he was able to come to the same conclusion without the need to receive a few verbal and physical beatings before, like it was the case with Qrow. That, or it was just primal male instinct telling him to stay the hell away from the arguing angry females. Take your pick, really.

So, Qrow just chuckled, took a swig from the flask and went to his couch, where he dropped not bothering to wash himself or change clothes. His nieces – and later, after living under the same roof with him, Weiss too – called it disgusting habit. He called it "being ascetic". Ren was more disciplined and paid more attention to his hygiene, so he washed his face and hands in the kitchen sink, downed some of his nutritional drinks and went to the room he shared with Jaune, where he hit the hay and proceeded to sleep through everything until he was woken up at noon by Nora.

* * *

Sometime later, finally and blissfully clean, girls had settled for the night, so to say, because it was actually crack of the dawn at the moment. Per Ruby's suggestion, they decided to stay in sisters' room together and brought two additional mattresses for Blake and Weiss. When Yang joked about "making sure that there is no pea under the Princess'mattress", Weiss just rolled her eyes. That would be the least of her concerns, she said, because what does a little pea under the mattress means when compared with a javelin? She finished her punch-line with a proud smirk and a flick of her wrist, as if prompting her teammates to applause.

For the first time in her life Weiss Schnee was booed by her friends.

Stomping indignantly, she stated that her friends don't have any consideration for her feelings. As teammates, they should've supported her even if they lacked the sense of humor to appreciate the joke, so at least they should've appreciated her efforts. Blake's response was short and straight to the point:

– Too soon.

After receiving confirming nods from other girls, Weiss huffed but then relented. It felt almost like their dorm back at Beacon.

Soon they all were fast asleep and, for the first time in a long time, nightmares hadn't haunted them.

* * *

The whole house was realm of slumber for several hours, with Weiss being the first to wake up, late into morning. She felt very hungry, ravenous even, which wasn't surprising after the exhausting battle, not to mention healing of her wound. Aura might have healed it, but regeneration had to take the resources for it somewhere. So she had forgone her usual morning routine in favor of putting on some of her spare clothes and quietly going to the kitchen in order to find something to eat.

When she had made her way downstairs and stepped into the common room, she was greeted by a rather bizarre sight: Jaune Arc was curled up on the floor near one of the armchairs, fully clothed and with his own breastplate under his head. How did he end up sleeping on the floor when he had a proper bed in the boys' room – was beyond her. He was covered by a blanket though, so it seemed that someone had taken care of him. On the couch nearby was Qrow, lying on his back with one hand on his face, snoring quietly.

Weiss wrinkled her nose at the smell: the air was stinking with alcohol.

For a moment she wanted to wake the old degenerate up and demand him to explain himself. She really wanted to give him piece of her mind, but then she looked again at their faces with deepened lines and sharpened features, and decided to postpone her lecture. Jaune looked utterly exhausted, and he didn't deserve to suffer for Qrow's insolence. She might have been called the "Ice Queen", but it didn't mean that she was that cold and heartless. So she'll let them have their rest and reprimand the old ruffian when they both wake up. And besides, he'll be having a killer hangover if the smell was any indication, so it will make the retribution… _the teaching moment_ that much stronger.

She smiled at the thought. Then her stomach grumbled. And there was this matter, too. At the moment she was more concerned with getting something to eat, than lecturing this useless drunk, so she just opened the window ajar to let in the fresh morning air and made her way to the kitchen.

Then another problem presented itself: Weiss was raised surrounded by the servants, who were taking care of her needs, and later, when she finally started her own life at the Beacon, there was cafeteria which provided amazing assortment of food. So, simply put, she couldn't cook a breakfast herself. She made herself a mental note to learn at least basics of cooking as soon as possible, because she didn't have Beacon's kitchen staff to rely on anymore and Klein, regretfully, wasn't at hand to cook her favorite breakfast food. It was a bit embarrassing: she could fight off the horde of Grimm, but wasn't able to make herself a proper breakfast. And it was simply annoying to be dependent on the others in such small matters. But for now, she decided that glass of juice and some muesli will suffice.

She was halfway through her muesli when she heard footsteps and saw Qrow entering the kitchen, slightly unsteady on his feet and looking haggard.

– Oh, it's you, Ice Queen Junior. Watcha' doin' up an' about? Ah, never mind... Say, you know where the eggs are? – He slurred.

– Morning, Mr Branwen. As you can see, I'm trying to have a breakfast in peace. As for you question, eggs are in the fridge, obviously. Where else would they be? – Her tone was cold and sarcastic. Sadly, it didn't have desired effect.

– Shh, not so loud! I swear one Ice Queen was more than enough, but two? That's overkill, right there. – Qrow grimaced, as if her voice was hurting him. Then he opened the fridge, stared inside for a few long seconds, before something clicked – almost audibly – in his head and he turned to look at the fridge's door. His face lit up and he snatched an egg from the door-shelve. – Uptight ass you may be, but you still have your moments. – Weiss just rolled her eyes at this remark. – Just like the other one, the Ice Queen Senior. It was very nice of you to point me in right direction. Or to _not_ start ranting at me from the get-go… and waking up the angst-knight over there in the process. He had it rough. Well, to be honest, all of you, kids, got it rough and you especially with that spear thingy, but still, he's the one who was fucked up the most. I mean, in the head, y'know? That fiery bitch really had messed him up. It's best to let him sleep it off. And you did.

That had caught Weiss off-guard, effectively killing her desire to rant at the drunk.

– Well, truth be told, I wanted to wake you up and give you piece of my mind for stinking the house with alcohol and your lack of hygiene in general, but after some consideration I decided against it. Mind you, it was just a consideration for the well-being of a fellow student. And how did you…?

– Hey, it's not a bad thing to care about someone, so you don't need to hide it behind all these fancy words. Loosen up a little, will ya? And not to brag, but I'm a veteran Huntsman. So, y'know, situational awareness an' stuff. You'll learn it one day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a medicine to prepare.

With growing disgust she watched Qrow cracking an egg into the glass, then adding generous amounts of black pepper and salt to it, then vinegar… and then she looked away because she wanted to keep her breakfast inside, thank you very much. Qrow shuffled in the cupboards for several moments, looking for the other components for whatever he was mixing, before clamping his nose and downing the foul concoction in one gulp. Weiss shivered.

– How do you even drink this… stuff? And _what_ is this? – She asked, unable to reign in her morbid curiosity.

– This is the miracle cure for hangover, my dear little Ice Queen. And as for "how"… well, years of practice. Remind me to write down the recipe for you, one day you gonna need it.

– Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll pass. I don't think I'll ever need the "hangover medicine". – She stated flatly. – Speaking of which, since you're awake, I demand you to tell me why you got drunk last night and, more importantly, why on Remnant you thought that stinking the entire ground floor with your alcohol was a good idea? Did you even think at all? And why is Jaune sleeping on the floor? Did you get him drunk too?! – Her voice was rising with each sentence.

– Whoah! Keep it down! You want my head to explode?! Look, I haven't actually got drunk last night.

– Oh, really? Then why do you have a hangover? And why the whole room was reeking of the alcohol?

– Well, I was more or less drunk during the last few days, but then with all this fighting and stuff, I haven't got drunk properly last night, so the cumulative hangover got _me_. And let me finish, will ya? It's hard to speak as it is, without you interruptin' me.

Weiss huffed, but remained silent with her hands crossed under her chest.

– Your blonde knight isn't drunk. He just tired enough to pass out on the floor, that's all.

– He's not "my" knight. – She corrected automatically. – And why he had passed out on the floor at the first place?

– I get it; you're worried about noble knight of not-yours. It's actually very cute. But while I'm not against the idea of taking the kid out for a few drinks, this isn't the case. There was… an emergency. An accident of sorts. I'd tell you, but if I know my nieces, they'll be up soon and will be all over me with the same questions as you. I really hate to repeat myself, so I'll explain everything when you all will be here, deal?

– Fine. – it wasn't like she had much choice.

– Great! Now, I'm gonna make myself some breakfast. Wait, is this… _muesli?_ Are you actually eating this shit? – His face was distorted in grimace.

– I'll have you know that muesli is a healthy and balanced nutrition, perfect for a break…

– Yeah-yeah, whatever. So, I'm gonna make a proper breakfast. Not this cereal crap. Are you in?

– I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've had my fill. But thank you for the offer. – Actually, she was still hungry, and the bowl of muesli hasn't done much to sate her. If anything, it just wetted her appetite. But it wasn't appropriate for her to agree and she didn't want to be a bother. Still, despite his manners, she was touched by his consideration and tried to deny in the politest manner.

– Listen, kiddo, I've told you already and I'll tell you again: drop the "prim and proper" shtick. You're not in your fancy manor or whatever, so you don't have to be a perfect little princess all the time. And, FYI, I was wounded and then patched up by my Aura more than once in my time, so I know what's it like to recover after it. I know for a fact that you're starving. This… _nutrition_ – he had practically spat that word, – might do as a regular breakfast for ya, – he pointed at her empty bowl, – but right now you need a real food. So, how does the "eggs and bacon" sound?

– Mr Branwen, I appreciate your concern, but there is no need… – she was cut off by the audible grumble of her stomach.

– Ha, looks like I've got my answer. And for goodness sake, drop this "Mr" crap. If your big sis can call me by name, so can you. – Qrow smirked at her, retrieving more eggs from the fridge.

Weiss sighed. Usually, she would never eat such heavy breakfast, but right now her body demanded calories. So, the eggs and beacon it were.

– Thank you… Qrow. As I said, appreciate your consideration. I would like to have some, if it's not too much trouble.

Qrow just shook his head. Even in defeat, still a princess, he thought.

– Don't sweat it. I'm not much of a cook myself, but I've made my fair share of breakfasts back in the day. Give Ruby glass of milk and plate of her cookies and she's good, but Yang… The girl eats like a hungry bear, and if you don't give her enough food, well, she starts to act like one.

Weiss let out soft laugh.

– Tell me about it. _"Give me more bacon! Momma Yang needs it, she must feed these babies, y'know!"_ – Weiss made fairly good impression of Yang, while gesturing exaggeratedly at her chest.

Qrow snorted.

– Yep, you got that one right. Now, while I'm doing this, how 'bout you get the pot of coffee started and find some bread so I could do toasts? There is a lot of Mistralian food and teas here, but I'll let the Ninja kid to deal with this stuff. I kinda prefer the classic breakfast.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle quietly. The eggs-and-bacon and toasts combo was far cry from real "classic" breakfast. Her father would've chastised her for eating such "plebian" food. Not to mention her table company… The thought made her smile. She proceeded to make coffee for them with much gusto. Strong aroma of the roast made her spirits soar even higher.

* * *

A few minutes later they had dug in their food. Weiss was still minding her manners, however it haven't prevented her from wolfing down her portion in a record time. She wasn't really surprised when Qrow handed her the second helping almost immediately. He sure did have a lot of experience in recovering from the wounds… and in dealing with hungry Yang to that matter!

Qrow chuckled good-naturedly while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

– Y'know, Ruby can eat even faster, but then there is a mess all over the place. You, on the other hand, managed to stay clean. I hope some of your classy table manners will rub off on her eventually. – He said, adding some liquor to his coffee from the flask. Weiss narrowed her eyes. – Hey, don't judge! It's only a few droplets, just for the flavor!

Weiss rolled her eyes, but refrained from any comment.

– So, anyway, there is something I wanted to tell you. I wanted to thank you for watching Rubes' back when all that shit went down in Beacon. I was bogged down in Vale and made it just in time for the final, when it didn't really mattered. She was gushing about you and how you are her best friend all over her letters, but I wasn't really buying it. I thought it was some play on your part and childish naiveté on hers. And then was your mission to Mt Glenn and the Breach. And then the Fall. She told me how you helped and supported her all the way. You were there for here when it mattered. I admit it: I wasn't expecting a Schnee of all people to accept someone like Ruby being in charge and follow her lead, but you did. For that I am sorry. It seems I've misjudged daughters of the Schnee for the second time. You're definitely more than your name, just like your sister. So, for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry. And thank you for keeping my niece safe when I wasn't around. Actually, make it double. For Yang too.

Weiss was stunned by his words. There wasn't any of usual cockiness in his voice, he sounded so sincere. He really loved his nieces and cared for them deeply. It shouldn't had surprised her given how close the both sisters and their uncle were, but even still, for a moment she couldn't trust herself to speak.

– I… There is no need for you to apologize or thank me. I was merely helping my teammates… my friends. We… had a rough start, mostly because of my misgivings, so you wasn't that far from the mark, at least initially. But then I managed to… rectify my mistakes, thanks in not a small part to Ruby. – She managed to say at last.

– That's what I'm talking about. You really are the Ice Queen two-point-oh, y'know.

– You keep mentioning my sister. I know that the two of you are acquainted, I had figured that much. But you sound like you do know Winter, – she was glad to switch to the less sensitive topic and she was curious about the relationship between this man and her sister, – can you please clarify it? – she didn't mean to sound so formal and detached, but she had defaulted to the speech patterns, drilled into her from the childhood, as it was often the case when she was nervous and reflex to hide it kicked in. Thankfully, Qrow saw through it and just chuckled.

– You and your fancy words. So, you want to know what history does this reckless rogue have with the poster-girl of Atlesian Military? Okay. You see, your big sis does pretty much the same job for Jimmy the General that I was doing for Oz. Y'know, covert Ops, investigations and all that hush-hush. But since she's not badass enough to do this job solo – Weiss rolled her eyes once again, the motion she had practiced to a perfection after more than a year of interacting with Xiao Long/Rose family, – Jimmy had given her some guys and girls as a backup and called this glorified bunch of amateurs a "Special Task Force" or whatever. At first I thought that she's just stuck-up bitch who decided to play a soldier and whose daddy bought her a cushy job. But since then we've crossed our paths a few times and I happened to personally know couple of guys who would've been dead if not for the good ol' Ice Queen. She literally had saved their hides at the cost of a few pieces from her own. At some point I realized that your sister wasn't half bad. The only real problem with her is that at the rare moments when she does pull the stick out of her ass, she's trying to beat people to death with it.

She nodded, pondering on his words. Colorful and exaggerated expressions aside, Qrow's story wasn't far from what Weiss already knew. Winter indeed was seriously wounded on the mission once and after recovering from her wound she received a week-long leave which she spent at their family residence. Weiss was happy to have her sister around, but was worried for her safety and had talked to her about the risks she was taking in the line of duty. She remembered suggesting Winter to be more careful and not to risk her own life, arguing that as an officer she was more valuable than her subordinates. Her sister's answer, as always, was laconic and straight to the point. Weiss hadn't understand it fully at the time, but after everything that happened over the last year and with Qrow's input she came to understand what her sister meant.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, with Weiss catching up on her food and Qrow sipping on his coffee. She used these moments to collect her thoughts and muster enough courage before speaking up:

– In a matter of fact, I want to thank you too, Qrow. For keeping my partner safe while _I_ wasn't around. Ren and Nora too. Even that blonde dunce. I was stuck at my "fancy manor", as you put it, for quite a while when my friends were roughing it out in the wilderness and fighting for their lives. You were there when they needed help. – Qrow's expression was unreadable. – Ruby does like to gush about her awesome Uncle Qrow and his exploits, you know. – She finished with a smile.

For a moment Qrow sat perfectly still, then barked out short laughter.

– I really don't know what to say without ruining the moment, so I will say nothing. – He accentuated his words by taking pointedly exaggerated drink of his coffee. Weiss giggled. Perhaps Jaune could've learned a thing or two from this man.

Weiss had finished her breakfast and didn't even bother to hold in satisfied sigh. Qrow just chuckled while gesturing at the coffee pot. She nodded, and he poured her a cup. She fixed her coffee with two sugars and took a sip of the divine beverage. Qrow raised one brow.

– Yep, you _are_ classy woman, I get it. No need to rub it in.

Weiss giggled again. She caught herself thinking that it would've been nice to have such uncle around when growing up.

* * *

– Now would you look at that! The Noble Knight is lying on the floor, completely passed out, and his Fair Princess is having nice breakfast with our favorite druncle, all smiles and chatter. Gotta hand it to you, old man: looks like you still have some fire in your belly. And do I smell delicious bacon? – it was Yang entering the kitchen with Ruby in tow.

– See? What did I tell ya? – Qrow addressed to Weiss. – Alright, Firecracker, your bacon will be ready in a minute, so make yourself useful: sit tight and don't touch anything. I mean it. We had rented this house. Rubes, I've seen something that looked cookie-like in that cupboard.

When newcomers had settled in with their food, conversation continued.

– Uncle Qrow, what is going on? Why is Jaune sleeping on the floor? – Ruby's concern for her friend was obvious.

–Well... the angst-knight came in from the courtyard just after you had started your little catfight, dropped his stuff and decided to sit there until the shower would be free...

– Well, it's nice to know that at least someone has a respect for personal hygiene.

– Yeah-yeah, whatever you say, Ice Queen. – Weiss just sighed. – Anyway, the kid started to doze off and soon fell asleep. Which was a good thing, because you were taking your sweet time…

– Well, excuse you! _Someone_ had rented the house with only one bathroom, so it was bit of a problem! – retorted Yang, pointing finger at Qrow accusingly.

– It's because the house was rented before you and your friends decided to show up and crash here! Of course it's cramped! And besides, shower is not _that_ important.

The trio of girls had exchanged pointed looks between them. It was that certain kind of look, reserved by the females of the Multiverse specifically for the occasions like this, when the words just didn't cut it.

– Oh, great! Now you're doing this "silent stare conference" too! Is it hardwired into all women or something? – Qrow asked exasperatedly.

– Yes, Qrow, it is. I suppose you could say it is a defense mechanism. Now, back to the topic at hand. – Weiss returned the discussion back on track, not willing to be sidetracked.

– Alright-alright, sheesh! So, sometime later, just when I managed to fall asleep, there was a loud bang. It was the kid, he fell from the chair on the floor, but hadn't woken up, surprisingly enough. Instead, he curled up and made himself comfortable by putting his breastplate under his head. Now, I'm not a stranger to surviving in the harsh environment, but using the piece of a _freaking armor_ as a pillow? That's actually an impressive feat.

– And you didn't think that it might be a good idea to wake him up and send him to his room where he could've slept in, y'know, a bed? Or you could carry him there, if he couldn't make it there by himself. Just saying. – Yang was the one to express what they all thought.

– Nah. First off, I haven't signed up to haul his armored ass up the stairs. I'm not your fucking cargo lift. Secondly, at some point I've heard Pinkie creeping through the corridor into his and Ninja's room. This house has zero sound-proofing, I'm telling you. Naturally, the kid would like to give his bro some alone time with his girlfriend, even if it meant sleeping on the floor, I figured that much. The kid is very strict on the bro-code. I respect it. – Girls exchanged looks again. – That's what real men do for their friends. I knew you wouldn't understand. – Now they looked at him. – Oh well, you've got me. I couldn't bring myself to bother. And besides, if the guy is tuckered out enough to sleep on the floor with the metal pillow under his head, probably it's not a good idea to wake him up, right?

There was a long pause before Ruby said with a small smile:

– Well, at least you had covered him with a blanket. It was very nice of you! You do care after all, even if you try to act like you don't! I knew it! – Trust her to be optimistic and see the best in people. Qrow really hated to burst her bubble, but it was needed to be done. He had a reputation to uphold.

– Ah, you see… how do I put it? It was an accident.

– Accident?!

– Yeah… I woke up feeling myself really, _really_ thirsty. And in my haste to have a drink I had spilled liquor on the blanket, so I had to throw it away. I just couldn't force myself to sleep under the blanket smelling like spilled booze. And the blanket happened to land unto the sleeping beauty.

Their reactions were various. Yang burst into laughter and had almost choked on her bacon as a result. Ruby pouted at him for a few seconds before starting to giggle too. And Weiss…

– Hey, Ice Queen Mini, can you please stop staring at me like that? You remind me of my wife, it's creepy! – He said to Weiss, who was glaring at him.

– Uncle Qrow, you don't have a wife, you're not married... Right? – said Ruby, sounding equal parts embarrassed for him and exasperated, but in the end there was a note of uncertainty in her voice. After that one time when she heard Yang joking about "Drunken Marriage" and getting them a "new auntie", she was afraid a little that one day her uncle indeed will marry some woman without telling them. It _was_ Uncle Qrow, after all. "Unpredictable" was a good word to describe his personality.

– Exactly! That's why her staring is freaking me out! – Ruby breathed out small sigh of relief.

– Hey, old man, don't get any ideas! She's _our_ Ice Queen, go find yourself your own! Actually, why don't you hit on the _bigger_ sister, eh?

– That's preposterous! My sister would never allow your uncle to court her! Qrow, I'm really sorry, it's just that Winter has very high standards when it comes to men. – Qrow suddenly felt himself old. Old and tired. Weiss indeed sounded apologetically, as if trying to not hurt his feelings. She even ignored Yang's not-so-subtle jab at her in order to try and console him. She actually had taken pity on him.

– Weiss, don't be mean to Uncle Qrow! Do you really think that your sister is too good for him?! – Ruby was supportive as ever and – not surprisingly – was completely missing the point.

– No! Well, yes… but I didn't mean to imply…

Yang was laughing almost hysterically.

Qrow just groaned and let his head fell to the table. He considered the possibility of him actually being too old for this shit. Felt very much like it. And he was definitely way too sober for it. The banter continued to wash over him like a sea.

* * *

The second wave of eaters, namely Blake, Ren and Jaune, were digging in their meal with determined concentration of seasoned warriors, who knew for a fact that there is no such thing as too much food. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were chatting, having moved to the common room in order to un-crowd the kitchen, while Nora was recounting her tonight's dream animatedly and practically inhaling pancakes at the same time. How she had managed to do so was everyone's guess.

Qrow was lounging on the couch with his eyes half-closed. When he had checked on Oscar, the boy was still sleeping peacefully. Qrow decided to let him rest for as long as he needed. For the first time in a long time, they had some breathing room. It was nice to have a little respite.

So here he was, lazing on the couch, having pushed the thoughts about the Relic, his sister, Salem, and upcoming journey to Atlas out of his head and just enjoyed the moment for what it was. He caught himself on being slightly jealous of the kids. This morning they seemed to be so full of light and hope, so strong, so carefree and happy. He pulled out his flask reflexively. He was really envious of their ability to find joy in such little things as a breakfast together or a witty banter. It wasn't blind optimism or childish naiveté, they all knew the stakes and they still managed to laugh and enjoy themselves nonetheless. Their courage and strength were crushing his heart… but were so invigorating and infectious at the same time. He chuckled at the sight of Weiss and Yang arguing about… what? Who had been wounded worse and therefore should have more privileges?! And they seriously wanted Ruby to settle their dispute as a team leader?! Nope! Just nope. Not gonna touch this. Period.

He looked at his flask.

Then again, at the end of the day it were the little things which mattered the most. Who knows what they'll have to face tomorrow? Might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Qrow had put his flask back in his pocket. It's not like he was going to obstinate or something, but right now? Right now he didn't need it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Actually, it isn't exactly what I had planned initially for the epilogue. Two paragraphs of transitional text had snowballed into what was basically the whole chapter by itself and I liked it. So I decided to post it as a separate chapter. There will be second part of the epilogue soon. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think about this chapter._**


	4. It's a matter of trust

**It's a matter of trust**

" _A good soldier obeys without question. A good officer commands without doubt."_ – Sergeant Lukas Bastonne, Cadian Shock Troops

Jaune Arc was lying on his bed, reading a book, and was generally in great mood. His Aura had done its customary excellent job and healed cracked ribs and the most of his bruises, but he was still feeling a bit sore. And it was such a good feeling to lie down on something soft! It's surprising how much one tends to appreciate all these little comforts provided by civilization, such as soft bed, hot shower or fresh t-shirt after roughing it out in a wilderness for several weeks. Still, even his sleeping bag would've been an improvement over the sleep conditions he had the night before last. Seriously, just how much he should've been exhausted to decide that using his own armor as a pillow was good idea? He shuddered a little at the memory of waking up on the floor, but his mind remained focused on the reading.

And then this focus was shattered by polite knock at the door.

He paused for a second, surprised: his teammates would've just let themselves in due to the fact that they were, well, his teammates. And it was Ren's room too. And what belongs to Ren does also belong to Nora. She practically owned the guy, not that he would say it to his bro. Qrow would've just barged in because the man never cared about even the most basic norms of etiquette and was doing pretty much anything he wanted. He called it "not being big on formalities". The others called it being rude.

So it probably should've been someone from team RWBY, but what they might have needed? Jaune slapped himself mentally: instead of deducing like some kind of great detective from a movie he could've just opened the damn door.

There was a second knock, a bit louder this time. Jaune cursed under his breath, before almost throwing the book he was reading at the table and rushing to the door. He opened it and, despite his previous musings, was caught completely off guard by the sight in front of him: there was Weiss, standing with a small paper bag in her hands.

– Um, hi? – He greeted uncertainly.

– Hello, Jaune. I would like to speak with you. Am I interrupting? Were you busy with something?

– No, not at all! Come on in. – He answered, stepping back.

– Thank you. – Polite as always, Weiss nodded slightly and stepped inside the room.

– There, take a seat. – Jaune gestured at the only chair near the table, then sat at his bed. – So... What do you want to talk about?

* * *

Weiss took offered seat, placed the bag she brought with her on the table and turned to face him, effortlessly graceful and perfectly composed: straight spine, head held high, but not overly so, pale blue eyes cold and piercing.

Jaune felt himself shrinking involuntary under her gaze, but then something inside of him defied and impish grin had formed on his face.

– Um, Weiss? Could you please tune down regal poise just a bit? I feel sudden urge to strap my armor and kneel before you, and then go fight a dragon in your name or something like that. And to be entirely honest, I'm not looking forward to putting on all this metal, not until it'll be fixed anyway.

As Jaune continued speaking, gesturing at the elements of his armor stacked near the wall, Weiss' eyes were widening in surprise. She was surprised not only by the fact that Jaune had this sarcastic streak in him, but also because he was, indeed, being sarcastic with her, and not for the first time. But regardless of his newly-grown spine, the image he described was ridiculous, and she couldn't help but snort and take a bit more relaxed pose.

– Idiot! But that's a given, I suppose. However, even an idiot has right to rest and have some privacy. You sure I haven't disturbed you? I could come back later.

Jaune just chuckled and shook his head.

– It's fine, Weiss. You haven't disturbed me. I was reading, that's all. – He said gesturing at the table, where several books, except for the one he had placed there in a hurry, were stacked neatly.

Weiss raised her brows.

– You were actually reading something aside from comics in your free time? Color me impressed!

She looked at the table, reading books' titles. She felt her jaw dropping.

– "The Art of War"… "By Dust and Steel: Forging of the modern Atlesian Army"… "Trial by fire: Lessons of the Great War"? Isn't this a bit… – she paused for a second, trying and almost failing to speak her mind without insulting Jaune's intellect, – a bit _heavy_ reading?

– Oh, this? – Jaune scratched the back of his head, – Well, you see, I thought that it would be kind of a waste to just laze around, so I decided to catch up on reading since training was out of the question. I figured that even if I never made it to the second year's Advanced Tactics class at Beacon, I still should try and dig in this direction. Y'know, all that leadership and tactics stuff? I haven't really thought about it until… until the last two days. – He paused for a second. – That fight was a nightmare, no better than Beacon, it even felt one-sided just as much for the most part. Well, I don't need to tell _you_ of all people about this. – He chuckled, then smiled apologetically.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at him, but nodded, prompting him to continue.

– So, I thought: "Maybe that fight wouldn't have gone so horribly if I was a better leader?" – Weiss narrowed her eyes at this self-depreciating line, but before she could've said something, Jaune raised one arm, preventing her objection. – Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we all made it out in one piece, so all's well that ends well. Still, it was close. Too close for my liking.

Now was Weiss' turn to laugh.

– No arguments here, believe me. – Despite her laughter, she couldn't help but wince at the memory of the fiery spear striking her down. The whole ordeal was "too close" indeed.

Apparently, Jaune had caught her discomfort, because he nodded sympathetically.

– Yeah. And I thought, that if… well, _when_ we'll have to fight these people again, we may not be so lucky. We all have to train and get stronger, that goes without saying, but as a team leader I should be not only a fighter, but an actual leader, y'know? So I asked Oscar… well, Headmaster Ozpin that is, about it and he said that he'll help me and Ruby with it. He promised to give us some kind of crash course on strategy and tactics, not just for fighting Grimm, but also for combat against… people. – Jaune paused at the end, but his voice had not faltered.

He doesn't like it, Weiss mused, he doesn't like it at all. Obviously, the idea of fighting people, along with or even instead of the Grimm, is revolting to him, but he determined to learn such tactics nonetheless. There was no hatred or malice in his voice, just resolve to do what's necessary. Somehow it was a lot scarier than anger or lust for revenge.

Jaune paused for a second, the shook his head and continued, gesturing at the books.

– And he advised me to start from "By Dust and Steel". He said it would be "educational" for me to learn about doctrine of the Remnant's strongest military, and because military plays essential role in Atlesian society, it'll also help me understand their, well, _your_ , culture, which might be useful since that's where we're going next apparently. So, since we all basically had a day off yesterday, I raided Academy's library. Looks like our guest passes are still valid, because I was able to check out this book and couple of others. The place was still crawling with police, but they let me in the library wing since it was left alone during the… events.

– And what have you learned from your studies? – Weiss asked, unable to reign in her curiosity. To see such dedication and diligence in Jaune Arc of all people was surprising to say the least.

Jaune took "By Dust and Steel" and opened the book, browsing through pages for couple of seconds before finding the quote he was looking for.

– Well, I haven't finished reading it yet, but there is one thing, which made me thinking. It's like an unofficial motto of Atlesian Military: "A good soldier obeys without question. A good officer commands without doubt." At first I thought it was very callous and cruel, because I thought it implied disregard for soldiers' lives and ruthlessness on the part of officers.

Weiss couldn't help but shudder inwardly. That sounded exactly like the thing her father would've told. Get the job done, no matter the cost, because for him there were no indispensable people and everyone were expendable. He even replaced her as the Heiress of the SDC, didn't he?

– But then it hit me: maybe it's not like that? I thought that maybe it's not about "result at all costs", but about mutual trust instead. The soldiers obey because they trust their commander not to sacrifice their lives casually, so if obeying the order means putting their own lives at risk or even certain death, they still would follow it, because they know: their lives won't be wasted. And the officer cannot afford to doubt himself or his soldiers, so he trusts himself to make the right call and trusts the soldiers under his command to not flinch from their duty, no matter how hard or dangerous it might be.

Weiss nodded slowly. Yet again this goofball had surprised her with sudden wisdom and insight. Even if he was incorrect in his interpretation, he wasn't, couldn't be _wrong_. She was familiar with the term "acceptable losses", but it was very difficult to stomach it after seeing firsthand what Grimm could do to people. Any losses were unacceptable, and the day they'll start to think otherwise will be the day when they became soulless Grimm in human flesh. For a second she felt like she was arguing with her father.

– You know, I think I like your interpretation better.

Jaune grinned in response to her agreement.

– Yeah, me too. Otherwise it's just... hopeless and simply cruel.

Weiss had nodded again.

– Actually, that reminds me of what my sister told me once. My elder sister Winter serves in Atlesian military and is a trusted aide of General Ironwood, and she is often being put in command of the missions. There was one time when she was seriously injured on a mission and was granted leave to recover from it thereafter. She spent that leave with me, and the first thing I had asked her when she arrived was why she had risked herself. I told her, that as an officer she is more valuable than regular soldiers, therefore she should've assigned them to dangerous task instead of doing it herself.

She smiled at her memories before continuing, even this fragment precious to her because she spent that time with her sister.

– She told me that a true leader would never ask from their subordinates to do something that he or she isn't willing to do themselves, and that the leader always puts wellbeing of the group first. That's why she risked her life to save soldiers placed under her command. I haven't fully understood what she meant at the time, but now, several years later and after seeing how Ruby acts, I think I understand.

It was Jaune's turn to nod in agreement. Silence had lingered for several moments, but not of the uncomfortable kind.

– But it seems I have been sidetracked. There is a reason why I wanted to speak with you. – Weiss composed herself for a second, then continued. – First of all, I want to return your sash. Here.

Weiss took the paper bag from the table and gave it to Jaune. Inside was his red sash, clean and neatly folded.

– I've got it cleaned yesterday. I know how important it is to you, so thank you for using it… well, to help me.

Jaune's eyes widened.

– Wow, Weiss! Thank you so much!

Weiss stared at him in disbelief.

– You… _you_ are thanking _me_? I've simply returned your property! Jaune, you've saved my life! It is I who should be thanking you!

Jaune scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, for the moment looking exactly like his goofy old self.

– Well, I mean you've already thanked me back then, so you don't have to thank me again. It's no big… – He noticed Weiss dangerously narrowing eyes and caught himself. – Right, shutting up. Sorry.

Weiss sighed and suppressed urge to facepalm. This idiot wasn't making it any easier, that's for sure.

– Yes, Jaune, I'm thanking you for saving my life. It is a big deal, to me at least. But my father always said, and this is probably the single one of his sayings which I agree with, that words are worthless if they're not backed up by actions. I wouldn't offend you by offering you a material reward, even I wasn't cut off from my allowance. However, I believe there is one thing you need that I can provide you.

Jaune was trying to say something, but she had shut him up with a glare before continuing.

– I offer you training. Obviously, Pyrrha was the best choice to be your instructor, and not just because she used weaponry similar to yours, but mostly because of her limitless patience, which I lack sorely. Still, I believe I have to make that sacrifice in order to repay you. While fencing with rapier is vastly different from fighting with a longsword, and therefore better part of my expertise won't be applicable, at the end of the day there is more to swordplay than just hacking and slashing with your blade. At the very least I can give a few pointers on how to improve your footwork. You have solid basics already, thanks to your dancing skills I presume, so we can start from there. So, what do you say? Are you interested in my offer?

Despite her confident, no-nonsense tone, in reality Weiss wasn't feeling so confident. She knew that she was touching raw nerves by talking about Pyrrha and their training together, but she hoped that Jaune would be able to see reason. While he had improved his fighting skills immensely, he was still far behind them in this regard. And it wasn't just about training itself either. She didn't dare to say it to him, but when their Auras were connected, for a brief moment she had felt his emotions. The urge to protect them all, his grief and crushing fear of failing to save his friend for a second time now, but above all of this – his desire to become stronger.

Many people sought strength and power for their own needs, but Jaune was different. He wanted to become stronger in order to protect his friends, his family. Weiss thought that it was admirable and noble goal and it had changed her perception of him, so she decided to assist him in whatever capacity she would be able to. Also, it was true, that while Pyrrha was the best candidate for the job, she herself was the second best option out of their group. Seriously, how does one imagine, say, Blake training someone like Jaune? Sure, the girl had an impressive fighting skills but her style was completely different from Jaune's, based more on honed instinct and using of natural agility to avoid the enemy's attacks, while his fighting style was more… _straightforward,_ to put it lightly. Weiss also doubted that Blake had any idea of how to conduct a proper training session. And that's where Schnee trademark thoroughness and methodical approach would come in.

Still, while this reasoning sounded good in her head, she wasn't sure how Jaune would take it. Pyrrha's demise was still fresh, and if even for her it was still difficult to mention the fallen Spartan by name, then for him it should be thousand times worse. She was ready to hear an angry shout to mind her own business or, instead, to grim silence and refusal to even talk about it. When Jaune was silent for a few seconds, she braced herself for negative response or reluctant agreement at best. But his answer had caught her off guard.

– Thank you, Weiss! When it comes to fighting I'll take all help I can get, and training with you will be a great help!

Or maybe he'll just go and accept her offer with gratitude and enthusiasm, which is clearly an option too. Weiss found herself staring at his smiling face. Back at Beacon she never paid more attention to Jaune than it was necessary or, probably, she should say "unavoidable" with all his antics and attempts to catch said attention. But even though he looked like the same old goofy self, grinning like an idiot and babbling enthusiastically about their upcoming training, she felt that something was amiss. Then it hit her: back at Beacon he was putting an act to hide his own insecurities and lack of confidence, but now he wasn't acting. He was excited and just didn't bothered to hide it. And somehow it made his personality a lot less abrasive to her.

– Um, Weiss? Do you hear me? I asked you about training schedule.

Weiss felt heat rushing to her cheeks, but before she could embarrass herself even further by blushing, her honed reflexes kicked in and she answered in stride:

– Actually, I was thinking about it. Leave it with me: I'll have a draft ready by this evening and present it to you for approval.

She praised herself mentally for perfect dodge. And she was going to need to plan their sessions anyway, so she didn't even had to lie.

Jaune took her answer at the face value and simply nodded.

– Okay. But there is no need for my "approval", – he had air-quoted this word, – I'm sure you will work out optimal schedule, so I'll just go ahead and agree with it in advance.

She nodded. It was new to her, to see Jaune acting so confidently and "in charge". Because what was it, if not the leader giving a "go ahead" to his subordinate? She was honestly surprised to realize that she was, in a matter of fact, okay with it. First Ruby, and now Jaune, they both have proven that they are worthy of their titles. And he deserved to know it.

Weiss gathered her thoughts for a few seconds before she started speaking.

– Do you remember the ceremony of the Initiation, when we were assigned to our teams and team leaders were named?

– Yes. Why?

– At first I thought that Ozpin had made a mistake by making Ruby a team leader. I thought I should've been the leader of our team. Then, after some time and a few words of good advice, I realized that I was wrong about Ruby, and that she deserved the position of team leader, while I myself am not as suited to such a role, as I thought. As time passed, she proved herself worthy of her title and it became abundantly clear that Headmaster made the right choice. It was an eye-opening experience, really. – She finished with a smile at the memories which were coming back to her.

Jaune nodded, he vaguely remembered that during the first weeks after the Initiation team RWBY had some difficulties, which Yang laughed off as a "working out who is the pack's alpha-female" later on. He couldn't help but smile at blonde's joke even now, his mind was showing him a caricature picture of Weiss and Ruby emitting feral growls and being locked in an intense staring contest for the title of "alpha-female".

– You've just thought something particularly insulting about me, haven't you?

Weiss' sharp tone had smacked him back to reality. He laughed nervously and held his hands up apologetically, not trusting his words. Knowing her volatile temper, everything he said now could've landed him even deeper in hot water.

Weiss could only sigh at this display. This idiot was incorrigible. What was she thinking opening her mouth? Still, she needed to finish what she started to say. At the very least he apparently had learned the virtue of keeping his mouth shut, which was a plus in her books.

– Ugh, never mind! What I'm trying to say is that now I've realized that I was wrong about you too. I was sure that Ozpin should've made Pyrrha your team's leader. She was accomplished fighter and seemed very confident and charismatic. The perfect candidate, while you were... well, you. And the way you were constantly pestering me didn't helped your case either!

– Wow, Weiss, you sure do have a way with words, – Jaune deadpanned, before continuing in a normal tone, – but you've summed that situation pretty well. And for a long time I was thinking that Pyrrha should've been made the leader too. Where are you going with this?

– Events which transpired during the last months, – once again Weiss had switched to more "formal" pattern of speech without realizing it, – had put many thing into perspective. And the fight at the Heaven Academy's grounds had indeed tested us all. At the first time since Beacon I saw you fighting and leading your team. And I came to understanding that I was wrong about you. You deserve your position of team JNPR's leader, just as Ruby deserves to be a leader of our team.

Jaune started to say something, but she raised her hand, cutting him off.

– Now I understand why your team is so loyal to you and why they are ready and willing to follow you no matter the circumstances, why they trust you so much. You're training harder than any of us, except maybe for Ruby, and I see that you're studying just as hard. Better late than never, I might add, – she gestured at stack of books on the table, – but that's not the point. Most importantly, you do care, not just about your own team, but about all of us, and you've proven that you are willing to risk your own life to save ours. – Now she was gesturing at his damaged armor, stacked nearby.

Weiss shook her head, as if clearing it, before continuing.

– I wanted you to know, that now I believe in your leadership, and if you give me an order, I'll follow it. Yes, Ruby is my team leader, and therefore her orders come first, but there is yet another strange thing about you two: you somehow managed to complement each other instead of countermanding. My father always told that no one had ever seen twin-headed Nevermore because its heads can't agree on where to fly and the creature ends up slamming in the nearest rock. But you two? Sometimes it seems like together you're able to work out solution for just about anything.

Weiss paused to catch her breath before continuing.

– So while I can't promise you an "unquestioning obedience", – she smiled at the use of quote, but then her face became serious and her voice sounded strong and solemn, – I promise you this: when it will come down to it, I'll follow your lead. We all will. Because we trust in your leadership and, most importantly, we trust in both of you. And in turn you can trust in us. We won't fail you.

Quite a few moments had passed before Jaune was able to speak. Weiss' words struck him deep, but when initial surprise had started to wear off, he felt surge of confidence and strength building up inside of him.

– Thanks, Weiss. It... It means a lot to me.

– I know, Jaune. This is why I've told you.

Weiss got up to her feet and nodded sharply before leaving the room.

Jaune sat on his bed for several minutes before taking his red sash out of the paper bag and stepping to the wall. There was Crocea Mors propped against it. He tied the sash in a loose knot around sword's cross-guard and looked at his handiwork for a while, the solemn expression of his face had slowly morphed into a one of determination. Then he sat at the table, opened his notebook and started to write something down, referring periodically to the books on the table.

* * *

When a few hours later Ren had returned to their room he found his team leader buried deep into the books, taking notes vigorously and muttering something under his breath. He decided not to interrupt Jaune's studies and started to disassemble Storm Flower on the clean rug for daily maintenance. It would be surprising to see Jaune studying so diligently without Pyrrha forcing him into it, but Ren had noted changes, subtle and not much so, that took place in his friend since the Fall. Jaune became stronger, more confident and responsible. And now, judging by the covers of books on the table, he started to study military strategy and tactics, working to hone his raw talent of a leader and tactician. Once again Ren marveled at the Headmaster's wisdom and foresight, which prompted him to assign Jaune as their team leader.

Jaune turned from the table to face Ren, but it was obvious that his thoughts were elsewhere and he was speaking as if continuing conversation that was already started.

– Rules have changed, Ren. Our enemy had changed them and we had let them do so. Deploying battalions of the mechs isn't going to cut it. But sitting on our asses while some girl with Maiden's powers will be saving us wouldn't do either. We've lost Beacon and we've almost lost Heaven because we weren't ready, because we couldn't understand that. Things can't go on like this. We'll need new solutions, if we're going to win this war. We must be ready the next time we face those people.

Ren considered Jaune's words before nodding and continuing to clean his submachine guns. His commander was right. They all had to be prepared indeed.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: And this is the end of the epilogue, ladies and gentlemen. It took me a lot more time and effort than I've expected to finish this chapter, but despite of this fact – or maybe because of it? – I'm proud of this chapter the most. I'm not planning to stop write stories about adventures of our favorite not-so-useless-now knight, but this story is finished. I've said everything I had to say, and I hope you're enjoyed reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading, and huge thanks to everyone who took their time to left a review or shoot me a message, feedback is much appreciated.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, I've received several reviews regarding the fact that I'm using hyphens to mark direct speech and dialogues. It got me confused at first, but after discussions with fellow writers I came to understanding that this is a cultural difference. You see, I've grown up on literature where dialogues are marked the way I do in my stories, so for me it seems natural and easy to understand. However, in English literature the quotation marks are used for this purpose. So I decided to try and use quotation marks for dialogues in upcoming stories. We'll see how it'll work out. I won't change, however, my stories that are already posted, because I'm kind of attached to the way how they look.**_

 _ **If you liked this story and want some more, then consider checking out my St.V's Special (or more like "Weiss' birthday Special"): "A Queen, a Gunship and a Party". It's a lot lighter and, I hope, funnier story than this one.**_

 _ **Now a bit of my musings about this chapter and the story in general, and some of "behind the scenes" material.**_

 _ **The main idea of the story was to show how Jaune had changed since Beacon, his evolution as a fighter, a leader and, most importantly, as a man. And I hope I've managed to do so. In this chapter I tried to show it from Weiss' perspective, because the last time she saw Jaune was the night when Beacon fell. She's also very observant and has an analytic mind, so she is perfectly suited to the role of "unaffiliated observer".**_

 _ **About Jaune's self-education. It had always struck me as a strange that Jaune, Ruby or any other team leader hadn't received any special training or courses of leadership and combat tactics in the actual show. Something along the lines of Officer Training School, special courses for team leaders. However, I do get the fact that CRWBY couldn't afford to spend the limited screentime on such matter and it is highly likely that such courses are for senior students, and not a freshmen anyway. Hence my take on this situation and yet another milestone for Jaune. If those of you who have interest in military history felt like the titles of the books he's reading were familiar, it's because they are. I used quite a few modern and no so much modern books about military history and doctrines as an inspiration to come up with the titles for fictional books for my fan-fiction story. (Feel the inception, yo!) Such as, for example: "Forging the Sword** **:** **Doctrinal Change in the U.S. Army" by** **Benjamin Jensen. And I'm quite sure I don't have to tell you who is the author of "The Art of War", right? I figured that every world must have had wars and military doctrines at some point of its history, therefore every world should have its military theorist who'll compile them in one big, comprehensive book. And the phrase Jaune's quoting is from one book or codex about Warhammer 40'000 universe or another. I can't remember from exactly which one, but I'm pretty sure it's copyrighted by Games Workshop. I wish I could come up with such a phrase, but alas.**_

 _ **And lastly, the scene when Weiss offers Jaune training contains my little homage to the authors who wrote amazing stories about Jaune receiving a "training montage" (cue that one song) from girls other than Pyrrha. Respectively:**_

 _" **Just a Few Pointers" by Myareska. The story is about, you guessed it, Weiss giving Jaune a few pointers on how to handle his sword and generally making a man out of him. I just wish that slacker would update the story more often.**_

 _" **One Good Turn Deserves Another" by Coeur Al'Aran. In that story Blake shows Jaune how to use aggression and instincts in the fight, as opposite to Pyrrha's technical and methodical approach.**_

 _ **And the last, but not the least, "Letters to Winter" by Mallobaude, where Jaune is, again, being trained by Weiss, but this time because she couldn't keep her mouth shut when she should have, therefore ending up betting on Jaune against Cardin. The pride of a Schnee name is at stake! Will Weiss be able to defend it by whipping Jaune's ass into a fighting shape, or this objective is too much even for her?**_

 _ **If you haven't read these stories, then be sure to check them out, you won't regret it.**_

 _ **Well, that's about it. Thanks again to everyone who had read, reviewed and discussed the story and various whatnots with me. Stay tuned for new stuff!**_

 _ **P.S. I've kicked out Cinder from the main characters and replaced her with Weiss, since she's playing a lot bigger part in the story now. Hail to the Ice Queen, baby!**_


End file.
